The Forgotten Hero Part I
by altered stories
Summary: Harry isn't the BWL his twin brother Charles is. James, Lily and Dumbledore prepare Charles for the fight against Voldemort pushing Harry to the side and almost forgotten about. Follow Harry as he tries to create a life for himself away from his family helped by his godfather and friends. Slytherin Harry, part 2 now uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Hero**

31st October 1981

Halloween night, a night in muggle custom for children to dress up as a variety of scary costumes for trick or treating and remembering relatives who have passed on. For wizards the whole outlook on the holiday was about to change entirely.

Godric's hollow, birthplace of Hogwarts founder Godric Gryffindor, final resting place of Ignotus Peverell, the village where Albus Dumbledore grew up, and currently the hiding place of the potter family.

The Potters consisted of Lord James Fleamont Potter, head of the Noble and Ancient house of Potter, descendent of Ignotus Peverell and one of the four marauders nicknamed Prongs for his stag animagus ability. James was around six feet tall with short messy brown hair and small frame glasses over his dark brown eyes. Lily Potter _nee_ Evans his wife who was around five feet two inches tall with wavy red hair and green eyes. The pair were parents of twin boys Harry James Potter and Charles Evan Potter both aged a year old. Both boys were nearly identical in looks but looking into their eyes one could see the difference, Harry had inherited his mothers striking green eyes whereas Charles had inherited his fathers dark brown eyes.

The potters were currently in hiding in their cottage in Godric's Hollow, they had been in hiding for more than a year now, since the potters were told of a prophecy by Dumbledore concerning one of their unborn children and Lord Voldemort as well as finding out that their was a spy in the Order of the Phoenix who was leaking information about the Order and its Members to the Death Eaters. The prophecy told that Voldemort could be defeated by one of the unborn Potter children or the unborn Longbottom child. Upon hearing this the Potters and the Longbottoms went into hiding from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

They had made use of a Fidelius Charm turning the location of the house into a powerful magical secret held only by a single person. The Potters had originally chosen James best friend and once heir to the Noble and Ancient house of Black before he was cast out of the Black family Sirius Orion Black nicknamed Padfoot because of his dog animagus ability who was named Godfather of both the Potter boys. However after nine months Sirius noticed that he was being followed by known and suspected Death Eaters and decided to recast the Fidelius Charm and name Peter Pettigrew nicknamed Wormtail because of his rat animagus ability.

Since the Potters changed secret keepers which was known only to Lily, James, Peter, Sirius and Dumbledore news of Voldemort had gone quiet since he spent all of his energy and resources hunting down the Potters. The four had distanced themselves from the fourth Marauder Remus Lupin nicknamed Moony due to his werewolf condition (or furry little problem to his friends) since he was not around much anymore and had now begun to suspect that he may be the spy. Sirius and Peter had both gone into hiding hoping that Voldemort wouldn't realise that Peter was now the secret keeper and keep Voldemort's focus on Sirius rather than Peter. However tonight it was all about to go horribly wrong and the lives of two children were about to change forever.

A lone hooded figure was walking up the street towards the Potters cottage, he was over six feet tall and a ghostly white face with red eyes could be seen from under his hood. He paid no mind to the muggle children dressed in Halloween costumes running past him.

He reached the front gate of the house and paused when he felt the wards around the house fall. He then put up anti apparation and anti portkey wards around the house.

"Looks like Pettigrew was right, now I will be able to stop the prophecy" thought Voldemort.

He lowered his hood and walked towards the door but he was seen through the window by one of the occupants.

"Oh hell, Lily he's here" said James who was wearing a red dressing gown and black pyjamas.

"What, how could he know, Peter wouldn't" said Lily paling at the realisation that they had been wrong about who was the spy.

"Lily take the boys and run, I'll hold him off" said James as he stood up and drew his wand turning towards the door.

Lily picked up both Harry and Charles and ran up the stairs.

Then with a blast the front door flew open.

Voldemort walked into the cottage with his white skeletal wand drawn in his thin hands which had a spider like look to them.

"Lord Potter" drawled Voldemort mock bowing to James.

"Voldemort" snarled James locking eyes with the man.

"Such a shame blood as pure as your must be wasted, so therefore I will offer you a chance to step aside and spare your life out of respect" said Voldemort.

"Over my dead body, you killed my parents, so now I will kill you" replied James aiming his wand towards Voldemort firing of a silent bombarda spell.

Voldemort calmly blocked the spell and fired a silent killing curse back at James who swiftly dodged it by leaping to the side. Both men hurled various spells and back and for the at each other moving onto the stairs. After blocking another spell from James Voldemort fired a powerful bombarda spell at the ground near James feet blasting him through the bannister off of the stairs and into the wall of the living room knocking him out and causing him to fall onto the floor.

Believing him to be dead Voldemort continued on upstairs.

Meanwhile Lily had run into the children's bedroom and barricaded the door. She tried to apparate along with the twins but discovered that their were anti apparation and anti port key wards in place.

She placed the twins in the crib and knelt down in front of the crib trying to console her crying children.

"It's okay boys, it will all be okay, I'll protect you, I won't let him hurt you" said Lily in a soothing voice.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Lily stood up and turned towards the door which was directly in front of her reaching into her pyjama pocket for her wand but felt only an empty pocket. She then realised that had left her wand downstairs and she had no way to defend herself.

The door then exploded open and Voldemort stood in the doorway. Lily locked eyes with him as he walked into the room.

"Lady Potter, a pleasure to meet you despite your Mudblood status, stand aside" said Voldemort.

"No" replied Lily keeping eye contact.

"Severus spoke very highly of you, he asked me to spare your life you know, but your boys must die" drawled Voldemort.

"I don't care what your servant told you, I will not let you hurt them" said Lily moving closer to the crib to shield the boys.

"Haha foolish girl, I would just kill you but instead I'll leave you with a parting gift from Severus, Sectumsempra!" said Voldemort blasting Lily in the chest with Snape's personal slashing spell.

The spell slashed Lily across the chest leaving three large wounds over her upper torso and shoulders narrowly missing her throat spraying blood over both of the twins. Unseen to Voldemort the blood that had landed on the twins dissolved into the skin of each twin causing them to glow gold for a few seconds.

Voldemort turned towards the twins who had bunched close together in fear of the man.

"Such a shame to spill young magical blood, but it must be done, the prophecy cannot be fulfilled, I think I will kill you first" said Voldemort looking into the eyes of the twins as he raised his wand at Charles.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort as a green ball of light erupted from his wand and flew towards the Charles.

Just as the curse was about to hit Charles a bright gold light erupted blinding Voldemort, the light was so bright that he didn't notice his killing curse flying back towards him striking him in the chest.

Voldemort let out an almighty scream of pain as he felt the curse ripping through his chest. His eyes widened in horror as he felt his body explode unknown to him two small parts of his spirit head towards the boys while the most of his spirit was dragged out of the room after the explosion shook the house causing plenty of structural damage to the house.

The parts of his soul entered each of the twins and the impact of the spell had left a lightning shaped scar on Charles's head. All that was left of Voldemort was his black robe and his wand on the floor in front of the crib.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a large circular office containing a variety of unusual magical instruments and portraits of people in various magical clothes. A picture of the Potters Cottage in Godrics Hollow on the desk in the middle of the room glowed white and started emitting a loud screaming noise.

Ten minutes later two men walked into the office.

Upon entering the office both Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape froze in shock at the realization at what must have happened.

Albus Dumbledore was an old man around 100 years old. He had long white hair and long white beard and was wearing long blue robes which extended all the way down to the floor. He was also wearing small glasses over his light blue eyes.

Severus Snape was a younger man around 21 years old. He had long black hair down just above his shoulders. He had a hooked nose and black coloured eyes and was wearing black robes.

"Godrics Hollow" said Dumbledore paling.

"We need to go there now" replied Severus.

"I will go Severus, you will stay here" replied Dumbledore striding over to the picture.

"I'm not staying here, I need to see them, I need to know their okay" replied Severus following Dumbledore.

"That their okay, or that Lily's okay?" said Dumbledore curiously.

"That their okay, and don't bother trying to convince me otherwise Dumbledore, I'm coming with you" replied Severus.

"Theirs no convincing you otherwise then" said Dumbledore.

"No" replied Severus.

"Very well then, lets go" said Dumbledore holding out his arm.

Severus grasped his arm and they apperated to Godrics Hollow.

Meanwhile outside a small house in the outskirts of Bristol a large black motorbike flew down and landed in the street. A man around five foot ten inches got off of the motorbike and started walking towards the house. The man had long black hair and was wearing a leather jacket and jeans with black boots. Sirius Orion black knocked on the door before entering.

Sirius walked into the living room and started shouting.

"Peter, Peter, its Sirius, are you here?"

He walked towards the bedroom and instantly knew something was wrong.

The wardrobe and all the drawers had been emptied of clothes and other personal belongings. The bed looked like it hadn't been used in days. After seeing this he had suddenly realised what had happened.

"Peter, you didn't, you traitorous bastard" said Sirius as he ran out of the house and jumped on the motorbike.

He started it up and flew into the air making his way into Godrics Hollow.

Dumbledore and Severus apparated into an alleyway near the Potters Cottage in Godrics Hollow and ran towards the house to see it in ruin.

They ran inside the house. Dumbledore noticed James lying on the floor and ran over to check on him while Severus ran upstairs to look for Lily and the twins.

Dumbledore crouched down next to James and checked for a pulse. He was bleeding from a wound to the back of his head. He felt a pulse and pointed his wand at James.

"Rennervate" said Dumbledore.

James stirred for a few moments before opening his eyes.

"Albus, what the-, why are you-, Lily where is she?" said James panicking.

"I don't know, Severus went upstairs to find her" replied Dumbledore.

"What's that Death Eater bastard doing here" said James getting angry as he sat up.

"Severus is on our side, he turned against Voldemort and has been spying on him for us" said Dumbledore.

"I don't care I'm not letting that bastard near Lily" shouted James as he got to his feet and made his way over to the stairs.

Dumbledore got up and followed him.

Severus ran into the nursery and howled in anguish at the sight of Lily's body. He stumbled over to her and picked up her head and held it close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm so sorry" said Severus crying.

He almost dropped her head in shock when he felt her warm ragged breathing on his chest. He then gently placed her head back on the ground and pulled out his wand.

"Phonosempra, phonosempra, phonosempra" said Severus as he traced his wand over each of the wounds caused by the Sectumsempra that was cast by Voldemort.

As he had finished healing Lily's wounds James and Dumbledore appeared at the door. Severus whipped his head round and locked eyes with James.

"Snivillus, what the hell are you doing here you bastard?" said James furiously.

"Forget about that for a moment Potter, your wife needs a blood replenishing potion and fast" replied Severus just as furious.

"In the bathroom cupboard" said James rushing over to Lily pushing Severus aside.

"Go and get some Severus" said Dumbledore calmly.

Severus swept out of the room and headed to the bathroom to find the potion.

Dumbledore knelt down besides the body and cast the rennervate spell on her as they heard a thud from outside. Dumbledore got up and swept out of the room as he saw Sirius enter the house with his wand drawn. He kept his wand raised when he saw Dumbledore.

"Where are they Dumbledore" said Sirius panicking.

"They're upstairs Sirius, they're fine" said Dumbledore calmly.

Sirius ran upstairs barging past Dumbledore at full speed into the nursery.

"Prongs" said Sirius as he ran over and embraced James in a hug.

"Padfoot" replied James as he embraced his best friend.

Sirius got up and went to check on the twins in the crib.

"Oh thank god, the boys are okay" said Sirius as he picked up the twins.

"Take them downstairs Sirius" said James.

"O-" said Sirius before he froze looking at the doorway as Severus swept into the room clutching a potion bottle in one hand.

Severus knelt down next to Lily and poured the potion down her throat.

"What are you doing here Snivillus, come to make sure your master finished the job" shouted Sirius.

"I'm here with Dumbledore Black" replied Severus.

"Your a Death Eater you dark bastard, why should we trust you?" said Sirius.

"Calm yourself Sirius, Severus has been my spy for the last year, he's been spying on Voldemort for us" said Dumbledore calmly.

"I heard you were one of the Death Eaters that attacked the McKinnon's, I found her you know as she was dying, she told me she recognised you, as I held her in my arms, I loved her you know" shouted Sirius with fury in his eyes.

"I'm not proud of what happened that night Black, it was Bella who killed her not me" shouted Severus.

Both twins started to get scared and cry.

Lily stirred on the floor before opening her eyes.

"James, are the boys okay?" said Lily panicking.

"The boys are fine Lils, were all safe now" replied James sounding relieved.

Lily sat up and looked around and noticed Severus.

"You, how could you do that Snape" shouted Lily.

Severus paled.

"Lily I-" replied Severus panicking.

"You begged him to spare me instead of the boys, do children mean nothing to you, just as long as I survived you bastard" shouted Lily.

"You did what Snivillus?" said James striding over to him in anger.

"I didn't know he was going to target you, I turned on him when I found out he was after the twins" replied Severus sadly.

"I don't care for your excuses, get the hell out of here, I don't ever want to see you again" shouted Lily.

"Lily please, I made a mistake" said Severus as tears started to fall.

"Leave!" shouted Lily.

"Do as she says Severus" said Dumbledore solemnly.

Severus walked out of the room.

"Sirius, James, Lily take the children downstairs" said Dumbledore as he bent down to inspect Voldemorts robes and wand.

"What are you doing Dumbledore?" said Sirius.

"I need to check what's left of Voldemort, wait downstairs there's something we need to discuss, I'd rather we were all sitting down when we discuss it" replied Dumbledore.

James, Lily and Sirius left the room and went downstairs. Sirius carried the twins while James helped Lily walk.

They sat down on the settee downstairs.

"Sirius, give me my boys" said Lily.

Sirius handed the twins to Lily.

None of them could think of anything to talk about as they sat in complete silence. Lily had managed to calm the twins down.

A few minutes later Dumbledore came downstairs and sat down on a spare lounge chair and looked at the group.

"Okay, I can safely say that Lord Voldemort was killed here tonight as he attempted to kill the boys, as for the chosen child of the prophecy I believe that is young Charles" said Dumbledore.

"What makes you say that?" said Lily.

"The scar on his forehead Lily, it is a curse scar, likely from when Voldemort used the killing curse on him, we need to train him, so that he is ready for Voldemorts return" replied Dumbledore.

"Return?" said Sirius confused.

"Yes, Voldemort is still alive, but he does not have a body anymore after Charles destroyed him, it appears his spirit fled, he will be back one day, and on that day Charles must be ready to fight him, when he is older I want to start training him, given that Voldemort will target him again" said Dumbledore twiddling his thumbs.

"What of Harry?" replied James.

"Harry is irrelevant, Voldemort did not mark him so I don't believe Voldemort will target him directly again" said Dumbledore.

"Are you suggesting we ignore Harry?" said Sirius seriously.

"No not at all, but when the time comes when the boys are older we train up Charles properly while Harry can still live a normal childhood" said Dumbledore.

"Yes that will be a good plan for the greater good" thought Dumbledore.

"Why should we not train Harry as well?" replied Sirius.

"Because Harry is not the child mentioned in the prophecy, Charles is Sirius, Harry will not have the power to defeat Voldemort" said Dumbledore.

"And what makes you think that Charles will?" said Lily.

"Because Voldemort chose Charles, as mentioned in the first part of the prophecy, the second part dictates that only Charles will be able to defeat him" said Dumbledore.

"What do you suggest then Dumbledore?" said James sincerely.

"When I feel that he is old enough, I will come back and explain the situation to him and we will begin his training, but that won't be for quite a few years, when he is around seven or eight I think, but for now I take my leave, you know how to contact me if you need me" said Dumbledore as he got up and left the cottage.

"Am I the only one who thinks this plan is a bit crazy?" said Sirius.

"I can see the point he's making Sirius" replied James.

"You can't tell me you agree with him Prongs, focusing our efforts on Charles and paying less attention to Harry because of that" said Sirius looking rather shocked.

"Dumbledore won't start training him for years Sirius, we can give him a normal childhood, but Charles needs to know what he is so at least he won't at confused when people start praising him for defeating Voldemort" said James.

"What about you Lily?" said Sirius turning to look at her.

Lily looked like she was in deep thought.

"I agree with James, I don't want Charles to grow up with this destiny to defeat Voldemort, I want him to grow up without the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders, but I would rather see him trained so that when the time comes he will be able to defeat Voldemort" replied Lily.

"Fine, be that way if you want, but just remember that they both are your children and they must be treated the same way with no favouritism" said Sirius looking intently at the two of them.

"They will be raised equally Sirius, you know that" said James.

Sirius looked away from them before speaking.

"Fine then, we can't stay here, we can go and stay at my flat for the night, we need to contact Remus in the morning and we need to decide what we do about Pettigrew" said Sirius.

But as the years went on things would only get worse for the Potters. Firstly after a team of Auror's were assigned to go and track down Peter Pettigrew he had vanished without a trace. Upon hearing this the rest of the Marauders and Lily were frustrated that he wasn't caught and made to pay for his betrayal. Secondly when the twins were two years old Lily gave birth to a daughter named Dorea Violet Potter named after James mother and Sirius aunt Dorea Potter _nee_ Black, a beautiful girl with green eyes and long brown hair they had named Remus as her Godfather. Finally after the twins 7th birthday Sirius and Remus began to see the Potters less and less due to multiple disagreements. However they made sure to visit their godchildren as often as possible.

 _10 years later_

31st July 1991.

Harry Potter ran upstairs to his bedroom in anger. He slammed the door and collapsed on his bed in deep thought.

Harry now had wavy brown hair but longer than his father and his brother. He had also gotten magical contacts a few years ago thanks to Sirius and Remus whereas his father and brother wore glasses.

He'd had another argument with his brother Charles which had turned into a regular occurrence for the last 4 years ever since Dumbledore had walked back into his life.

 _On Harry's and Charles 7th birthday Albus Dumbledore paid the Potters a visit at Potter Manor to speak to James and Lily. The boys were celebrating their birthday with James, Lily, Dorea, Sirius, Remus, the Weasley family, the Bones family, Sirius cousin Andromeda Tonks nee Black, her husband Ted and her daughter Nymphadora. As all of the guests bar Sirius and Remus were leaving he took them James and Lily aside before calling Charles into the dining room with him. Harry got up to go and follow his brother but Dumbledore told him he was not required in the room and turned him away at the door before closing it._

 _Stunned Harry walked away from the door not understanding what was going on. He turned to look at Sirius and Remus who looked both shocked and the former also looked rather angry._

" _Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony, why can't I go in there with Charles?" said Harry confused._

" _Moony, take Harry and Dorea upstairs please, I'll be up in a few moments" said Sirius._

" _Sirius, what are you going to do?" said Remus._

" _I'm going to have a chat with Dumbledore about Harry and how the old goat should be treating Harry, I'll explain later" replied Sirius._

" _Okay, come on Harry, lets go and make use of your new chess set" said Remus as he put an arm each around Harry and Dorea shoulder and guided them towards the staircase._

" _Okay Uncle Moony, I'll just beat you again" replied Harry smiling up at his uncle._

" _Will you teach me how to play big brother, please?" said Dorea smiling at Harry._

" _Of course I will Rea" said Harry reaching his arm around Remus back to grasp Dorea's hand causing her to smile at him._

 _Sirius stood outside the door for a few minutes gathering his thoughts and thinking about what he should say to Dumbledore. He thought back to a trip to Diagon Alley a few months prior when he went with James, Harry and Charles for a boys day out of sorts, Remus had been looking after Dorea for the day since Lily felt five was too young an age to go to the Alley, as they had made their way into Diagon Alley they were swarmed by members of the public all wishing to congratulate Charles for defeating Voldemort._

 _What worried Sirius was that although Charles did not know why he was getting so much attention he seemed to relish it and enjoy it, also they were focused that much on Charles that Harry was looking rather hurt at being ignored by everyone. Seeing his Charles like this concerned Sirius as he was starting to remind him of a younger James and a younger version of himself in some ways, but seeing Harry isolated concerned him even more as it appeared that James did not seem to notice how isolated and uncomfortable Harry was. It was then that Sirius decided to tell James that he was going to take Harry for the day which James agreed to letting Sirius take Harry into Diagon Alley himself._

 _He opened the door to the dining room and strode in looking rather angry and also quite ashamed. The other people in the room looked at him rather shocked before Dumbledore started to speak._

" _Ah Sirius, how nice of you to join us, please sit down"._

" _I'll stand" said Sirius keeping the anger on his face._

" _Very well then, I was just explaining to Charles about his destiny and how we will prepare him for it" said Dumbledore._

" _And are you going to tell Harry about this, or Dorea?" said Sirius._

 _Dumbledore began to look downcast and frustrated._

" _As I explained in Godrics Hollow all those years ago, Harry will be told about it and when she is older Dorea will know as well, but they will not be receiving the same training as Charles for it will not be necessary" said Dumbledore._

" _Well I can say I'm quite surprised Dumbledore, you seem to care more about this prophecy than you do about other people" replied Sirius rubbing his face with his right hand._

" _You misunderstand Sirius, Charles is the only one who can defeat Voldemort, the special training I am giving him need not be shared with others" said Dumbledore._

" _Oh I understand perfectly, up till now I actually thought I could trust you, but I see I was mistaken, I will have no part in your plans Dumbledore, and you three, do you agree with me or this old fool" said Sirius looking at James Lily and Charles sat together._

 _They stayed silent._

" _You let me down, especially you Prongs" continued Sirius as he turned and walked out of the door._

 _Sirius marched back upstairs in anger towards Harry's room._

11 year old Harry moved over to lean on the headboard as he thought more about that day. Sirius and Remus didn't come round as often after that only visiting once every week or so. Sirius had told Remus everything that had happened in the dining room and the two had had an argument with James and Lily after Dumbledore had left. His parents still made time for him and Dorea but he could tell that Charles got that bit more attention especially from his father.

Charles was like his father reborn, loved Quidditch, enjoyed playing pranks and was rather arrogant especially about being the boy who lived and being famous for something which he would constantly rub in Harry's face whenever he got the chance, he treated Dorea fairly but she always felt closer to Harry which he was grateful for. The only person Harry found more irritating than Charles was his best friend Ron Weasley.

Ron and Charles had stuck with each other ever since they were six, he seemed to enjoy Charles arrogance and would boast about how the two were going to rule Hogwarts together. Harry and Ron got on at first but the year before they went to Hogwarts they fell out with each other due to Ron's belief that the only good house was Gryffindor and that everyone who goes to Slytherin is destined to be a dark wizard which the latter point was something that Charles agreed with. Like Charles Ron always loved to tell Harry how Charles was better than him in every way. Harry would usually ignore Ron but struck up a friendship with Ron's twin brothers Fred and George Weasley instead. After the twins came back from their second year of Hogwarts they showed Harry the Marauders Map which they stole from Filch's office, when Harry told them who the Marauders were they gave him the map telling him that they memorized all the passages anyway and that he should have it for when he starts Hogwarts.

Harry as Sirius and Remus said was more like his mother than his father, he loved studying and was always there for a friend when needed. Harry was also very good at planning and strategy as well as having an ambition to get out of Charles shadow and make a name for himself in the world. Harry would be reading all of Remus old texkbooks that he was given for his birthdays and Christmas as well as other books. Unknown to his parents and Charles Sirius would bring him over to 12 Grimmauld Place once a week to practice all of the spells that he had learned from his books, Sirius also taught him basic Occlumency which would allow him to shield his mind from Legillimency.

Much to his parents and his brothers disagreement he leaned strongly towards Slytherin house and planned to be sorted there. Harry remembered the conversation he had with his family at the dinner table earlier today when his mother asked him and Charles what houses they wanted to be in at Hogwarts.

" _So Charles, what house do you want to be in at Hogwarts dear?" said Lily happily while she was eating her Sunday dinner._

 _Charles looked up from his food at her._

" _Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart" said Charles proudly drawing an imaginary sword._

" _Just like your old man Charles, you'll make a fine lion" said James._

" _He'll make a better lion than you James, he'll spend more time studying than you did at least" smirked Lily._

 _Harry chuckled._

" _What about you Harry?" said Dorea._

" _Slytherin" said Harry casually._

 _A sudden silence went round the room._

 _Harry looked around the table noticing how everyone was staring at him. Lily looked shocked, Dorea was smiling at him, whereas James and Charles looked angry._

" _Problem?" continued Harry._

" _Why would you like to go there Harry" said Lily in a strained voice._

" _My choice, besides being a Slytherin doesn't make you dark" said Harry casually._

" _Yes it does, every dark wizard came from Slytherin" said Charles._

" _Not all of them" said Harry._

" _We agreed never to discuss that traitor at the table Harry, he wasn't a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin in disguise, lions don't go dark" said James who looked angry._

" _Yet it happened, besides its about time someone proved that not all Slytherin's are evil" said Harry sounding determined._

" _Like that will ever happen" replied Charles sarcastically._

" _Just cos you won't try it doesn't mean that others won't Charles, or am I mistaken when I say that teachers at Hogwarts don't try to encourage inter house unity" said Harry with determination in his voice._

" _I will never trust a snake, especially not the evil snake spawn that will be in our year like Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass, Zabini, Davis, all snakes from dark families will be in our year and destined for Slytherin" snarled Charles._

" _I think you'll find that the Greengrasses, Zabini's and the Davis's are neutral grey families not dark families" said Harry not backing down._

" _So what, they'll all go dark anyway, its the nature of Slytherin, and if you go there you'll go dark as well" shouted Charles._

 _Harry was shocked by that, he couldn't believe that his brother had the nerve or the arrogance to say that._

" _Your wrong, your blinded by your hatred of Slytherin that you judge them before you meet them, need I remind you that our grandmother was a Slytherin and Aunt Andromeda" shouted Harry._

" _Grandmother was an exception, and Aunt Andi hated being in Slytherin, but I still stand by what I said, no Slytherin can be trusted and I will certainly never try to befriend one" replied Charles_

" _With you and that red haired lapdog that follows you around I'm not surprised why Gryffindor students won't try to befriend Slytherin students" said Harry._

 _Lily looked shocked. Dorea burst out laughing but a glare from Lily made her stop, James looked angry and Charles looked like he was about to burst a vein._

" _Harry James Potter, apologise this instant" shouted James._

" _How dare you insult my friend you slimy snake" shouted Charles._

" _Harry that wasn't nice" said Lily in a disappointed tone._

" _Your friend, acts more like a fan boy than a friend, and mother father, I'm not going to even think about apologizing, you heard what he was saying to me all the way through dinner and you kept quiet, so I will only ask you one more time what is wrong with me being in Slytherin" snarled Harry._

" _I hope you don't go to Slytherin Harry, the death eater kids will make your life difficult if you go there" replied James._

 _Lily stayed silent and stared at her plate. Harry noticed this and sighed._

" _Then we have nothing more to say to each other, if going to Slytherin makes me a disappointment then so be it, I will gladly do so" said Harry as he got up and left the room._

"I am proud to want to be Slytherin, I will show them that Slytherin can produce good wizards" thought Harry as he turned towards his bedside table noticing an unopened present.

It looked like a small box slightly bigger than the hand of an adult. It was decorated in green wrapping paper with golden snitches on the front of it. He unwrapped the present to find a box, he took the lid off to find a letter and a small mirror inside. He decided to read the letter first

To Harry

Harry your father wanted me to give this to Charles but I knew you'd need it more than he did.

This is a two way mirror, I have the other half, its used so that you and I can talk to each other from anywhere at anytime, your father and I used to use them all the time in detention.

If you ever need to speak to me about anything just say Padfoot into the mirror and I'll answer you.

Love

Uncle Padfoot

Harry looked at the letter and smiled. Sirius was his favourite uncle and Harry felt like he was closer to Sirius, Moony and the Tonks family than his own family minus Dorea.

Harry had grown up around the Tonks as Sirius had taken him there quite often, they elder Tonks Andromeda and Ted always made him feel welcome, he had formed a close friendship with Nymphadora who treated him like a younger brother she had just finished her 7th year in June and was now in the Auror program.

Harry picked up the mirror out of the box to have a look at it, it was quite small being the same size as the palm of his hand. Thinking back to the conversation at dinner Harry realised he needed some advice.

"Padfoot" said Harry anxiously.

Sirius's face appeared on the screen looking directly at him.

"Harry, to what do I owe this pleasure?" answered Sirius smiling.

"I need to talk to you about something important"

"Is it a girl, its always good to start young, find yourself a nice pretty girl and-" said Sirius before Harry interrupted him.

"Uncle, I'd more likely go to Uncle Moony for dating advice, but that's not what I wanted to talk about, its just, Uncle what would you say if I told you I wanted to go into Slytherin?" said Harry.

Sirius was quite shocked by this, but he composed himself before answering.

"Harry, it is your choice where you want to be sorted, you know my feelings on Slytherin house but that does not matter, if you want to be in Slytherin you know I will support you, may I ask why you wish to be in Slytherin though" said Sirius calmly causing Harry to smile.

"Everyone knows Slytherin has a reputation for dark wizards, but I want to prove people wrong, I want to prove that Slytherin can produce good wizards, you get where I'm coming from" replied Harry.

"That's brilliant, what do your parents and siblings think?" said Sirius.

Harry's smile faded.

"I told them at dinner, it didn't go well, Mum didn't say anything but I could tell she wasn't happy, Dad was quite unhappy about my choice but he didn't say much, Dorea smiled at me though, she's the only one happy for me, and I'm sure you can guess what happened with Charles" said Harry solemnly.

"He didn't take it well, I'm not surprised by your father's reaction, he's always hated Slytherin house, your mothers surprises me a bit but she must still be mistrusting of Slytherin over what Snape had done to her, your brother surprises me though, I thought he would have grown out of this hatred by now" said Sirius.

"I think he now expects me to go dark, he said as much" laughed Harry.

"You know something Harry, you remind me of myself sometimes, I was from a family of Slytherins and wanted to change history by being sorted somewhere else, I chose to be a Gryffindor just like you are choosing to be a Slytherin, everyone expeted me to be a Slytherin, but I said no, I told them that I was making my own choices in life, and going to Gryffindor was probably the best choice I ever made" replied Sirius.

"Thanks Uncle" said Harry smiling at him.

"Its alright Harry" replied Sirius.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" said Harry.

"Its Dorea" said Dorea from outside the door.

"Come on in" said Harry

"Well I'll leave you to talk to your sister in private, I'll be coming round on Tuesday, you should have your letter by then" replied Sirius who ended the conversation as the door opened and Dorea walked in.

She walked over to the bed and jumped on it next to him as Harry put the mirror on his bedside table.

"Harry, I'm sorry for what happened at dinner" said Dorea sadly.

"Its ok Rea, its not your fault" said Harry putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Its not fair though, them acting like that just cause you want to be in Slytherin" said Dorea.

"Hey don't worry about it kiddo, I will make sure that I am in Slytherin, wonder if I'll get a howler the day after sorting" laughed Harry.

Dorea smiled.

"Now come here and give your brother a hug" said Harry as he opened his arms towards her.

Dorea launched herself into his chest to give him a hug.

"What house do you think I should go for?" said Dorea.

"Whatever house you want to be in, and know this" said Harry looking into her eyes.

"Whatever house you choose will not change anything, you'll still be my baby sister, and I'll always look after you" continued Harry smiiling.

Dorea smiled at him with slight tears coming out of her eyes.

"Thank you, your the best brother ever" said Dorea.

"By the way what were you using to speak to Uncle Padfoot?" Dorea continued.

"My birthday present, the two way mirror he gave me" replied Harry picking up the mirror from the bedside table and showing her.

"That's awesome, will you show me how to use it?" said Dorea in awe.

"I will another time but not now, and off subject I see you enjoyed my description of Ron Weasley" smirked Harry putting the mirror into the drawer on his bedside table.

"I did, he's a total kiss ass anyway" replied Dorea smiling.

Harry burst out in laughter

The two continued to talk long into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Hero**

4th August 1991

"Padfoot, hurry up, we're ready to leave" shouted Harry as he waited at the bottom of the stairs in Potter Manor. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and denim jeans with white and blue trainers. They were heading to Diagon Alley today to get their school supplies, they being James, Lily, Harry, Charles, Sirius and Remus, they were also meeting up with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley so they could all complete their shopping together.

"Alright, keep your hair on, I'm coming" shouted Sirius as he appeared at the top of the stairs. He was dressed in his formal Black family robes.

Sirius made his way down the stairs towards the group. Him and Remus had come over the previous night and stopped over so that they could all leave together for Diagon Alley instead of meeting up at a pre-determined time. Sirius looked towards the rest of the group and nodded his head at them. Sirius and Remus weren't very happy with the way James, Lily and Charles had treated Harry over the last few days and they were showing it. However James and Lily either didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to bothered about it.

Other than Sirius and Remus only Dorea had showed Harry any sympathy and kindness ever since he revealed his views for Slytherin. Harry hadn't spoken to the rest of his family since that night but it didn't bother him that much especially concerning Charles who he hadn't been close to in years.

The group were using side along apparation to travel to Diagon Alley with James taking Charles, Lily taking Dorea, Sirius taking Harry and Remus following them. Sirius, Harry and Remus went first, with Lily and Dorea went second with James and Charles went last.

After James and Charles arrived in the Alley multiple reporters spotted them and made their way over to Charles shouting questions at him. As usual Charles was basking in the attention answering as many questions as he could. However this time was different Charles had noticed Harry's frustrated reaction at the situation and decided to take advantage of it.

"Mr Potter, Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet, what houses do you and your brother hope to be sorted into at Hogwarts" said a blonde haired female reporter known as Rita Skeeter who was dressed in dark green robes and wore hideous black glasses.

Charles smirked, he knew who Rita Skeeter was and how she twisted the truth to make a profit, he knew just what to say.

"Well like my parents, my godfather and my uncle I plan to be sorted into Gryffindor, like a true Potter should, as for my brother, we found out the other night that he has a strong desire to be a Slytherin, though we have no idea why" said Charles casually.

Harry tightened his grip on Sirius's arm and started to get angry.

"Really and how do you feel about that Mr Potter, angry, ashamed?" said Rita writing down as much information as possible.

"Ashamed really, I mean why would a Potter want to associate with a house that has a reputation for dark wizards" replied Charles looking at his brother.

"That's enough Charles, you've gone too far now" scolded Lily pulling her son away from Rita Skeeter.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Charles, that is your brother you are talking about" shouted Sirius glaring at Charles.

Remus moved over to stand with Sirius.

"Uncle can I stay with you for the rest of the summer, I'd rather not go back to a house where only one person can actually treat me like a human being?" said Harry.

"Course you can Harry" replied Sirius looking at the rest of the Potters with disgust.

Harry walked over to the Potters.

"My key please Father" said Harry refusing to meet eye contact with James and holding out his hand.

James sighed and then handed Harry his key rather reluctantly.

Harry turned to Dorea and hugged her.

"Don't worry Rea, I'll be back before the end of summer, I promise, also when you see Fred and George tell them I'll see them on the train" said Harry as he got up.

Dorea smiled at him and gave a small wave goodbye.

He looked at the other three members of his family but didn't say anything. He turned and walked away.

"Lets go" he muttered to Sirius handing him the Gringotts key as the three walked down the street towards Gringotts.

At Gringotts Remus waited in the lobby while Harry and Sirius went down to Harry's trust vault to withdraw him enough Galleons to pay for his equipment and cover him for an entire school year.

The three then started walking down the street towards the shops.

"Come on, we'll go to Madam Malkins first to get you your robes, Remus will you take him in, I need to pick something up" said Sirius.

"Of course" said Remus as he guided Harry into the shop.

They went to sit in the waiting area when Remus heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Remus Lupin, is that you, I barely recognised you" said a stern female voice.

He and Harry turned to look in the direction of the voice and were met with a average height woman with long blond hair wearing dark green robes.

"Lady Greengrass, it has been a long time, and where is Lord Greengrass, not hiding I hope" replied Remus calmly.

"Oh don't give me that Lady claptrap, call me Lucille, and Cyrus is at Fortescues with our younger daughter Astoria, I'm here with Daphne our eldest she's starting Hogwarts this year" said Lucille.

"What a pleasant surprise, Harry here is starting this year as well, Harry this is Lucille Greengrass a friend of your Aunt Andi's from school, Lucille Greengrass meet Harry Potter" said Remus Lupin.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Greengrass" said Harry taking her hand and lightly kissing her hand which caused Lucille to chuckle which caused Remus to smirk.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Potter, and may I say what a polite young man you are, even this one over there never kissed my hand like you did" replied Lucille indicating to Remus.

Harry smirked.

"Really Moony, how could you not give this lady the common courtesies she deserves from you, you should be ashamed" said Harry causing Lucille to burst out laughing while Remus smiled.

"Mum, I've got my robes, were ready to pay for them now" said a young blonde girl with ice blue eyes walking out from the fitting rooms of the shop.

"Daphne, come here darling" said Lucille as Daphne walked over to her mother.

"Daphne meet Remus Lupin an old friend of mine from school" continued Lucille as she gestured to Remus who came over to greet her.

"Nice to meet you Ms Greengrass" said Remus smiling at her holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Likewise, Mr Lupin" replied Daphne as she shook his hand and smiled.

"And Daphne, meet Harry Potter, he'll be in your year at Hogwarts" said Lucille gesturing to Harry who was stood beside her.

Daphne turned to face Harry and held out he hand to him.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms Greengrass" said Harry as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. Lucille looked shocked and gasped as if expecting something else to happen. Instead Daphne smiled at harry and blushed lightly which did not go unnoticed by her mother.

"A pleasure to meet you too Mr Potter" said Daphne smiling.

Harry chuckled.

"Please call me Harry Ms Greengrass" replied Harry smiling.

"Then will you call me Daphne Harry" said Daphne retracting her hand from Harry's.

"Of course, Daphne" said Harry.

Remus and Lucille looked at each other and smirked.

"As much as I'd hate to tear you away from this handsome boy Daphne, I believe he is waiting to be fitted for his robes" said Lucille smiling.

Daphne blushed.

"Lucille, how much more do you need to get after this?" said Remus.

"Oh, wand, books, cauldron and potion ingredients, quills ink and parchment, and an owl for Daphne" replied Lucille checking her list.

"Well we haven't got any of that stuff yet, why don't you Daphne, Astoria and Cyrus collect all of your equipment with us, give the young couple a chance to get to know each other better" said Remus smirking at that last part causing Harry and Daphne to blush heavily and look at the floor.

"Sure why not, and I thought the old dog might be around here somewhere, we'll meet you at Fortescue's when your done" replied Lucille as she and Daphne walked out of the shop.

"See you in a bit Daph" said Harry as she was leaving.

"You too Harry" replied Daphne smiling.

As the door closed Remus smirked at Harry.

"What Moony?" said Harry sternly.

"I think you just outdid Padfoot Harry, even he didn't make girls blush when he was eleven, well done kiddo you just discovered girls" laughed Remus.

"Funny" said Harry sarcastically.

Madam Malkin appeared from the back room.

"Ready to be fitted young man?" said Madam Malkin.

"Yes ma'am" replied Harry.

"Very well follow me" said Madam Malkin as she walked into the fitting room with Harry following her.

After Harry had been fitted for his robes he noticed Sirius was back and was making a pretty poor attempt at hiding something behind his back.

"You all set for robes then Harry, Remus said were meeting your new girlfriend at Fortescue's so you can spend the day making each other blush" smirked Sirius.

Harry blushed.

"Here you are Harry" said Sirius as he pulled a grey cage containing a black owl with piercing yellow eyes out from behind his back and handed it to him.

"Sirius I" said Harry sounding shocked.

"He's a going away present from me and Moony, he hasn't got a name yet, so you can name him" said Sirius.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Ill call him shadow since he is black like night time" said Harry.

Meanwhile at Florian Fortescue's ice cream parlour Daphne and Lucille were sat at a table with a man and a young girl eating multi coloured ice cream. The man was Cyrus Greengrass who was over six feet tall well built and had a brown buzz cut hairstyle which made him look like he should be in the army. The girl was Astoria Greengrass who shared many similarities to her sister Daphne except for her chocolate brown hair instead of Daphne's blonde hair.

The group were chatting about the encounter with Harry Potter in Madam Malkins.

"-and she redder than a ripe tomato she did" laughed Lucille as did Cyrus and Astoria.

"Muuuummmm!" squealed Daphne embarrassed.

"Do I need to have a talk with him Daphie?" said Cyrus sternly.

"No daddy, you're embarrassing me" complained Daphne getting even more embarrassed.

"That's what daddies do" smirked Cyrus causing Daphne to punch him lightly on the arm before she crossed her arms and huffed.

"I wonder why he is here with Remus and Sirius instead of his parents and siblings though" said Lucille.

"We could always ask them Luce" replied Cyrus.

"Did young Ms Greengrass just punch her father a minute ago Remus, not a good show of wizarding manners is it" laughed Sirius getting the entire tables attention.

"Sirius Black, you always knew how to attract attention with smallest actions" said Cyrus as he stood up face to face with Sirius.

"Cyrus, my old friend, how are you" replied Sirius as he embraced him in a hug which Cyrus gladly returned.

"Good thanks, what about yourself?" said Cyrus releasing himself from Sirius's hug.

"I'm good, couldn't be better right now" said Sirius.

"And yourself Remus?" said Cyrus embracing Lupin in a one armed hug.

"Surviving, helping raise my god daughter among other things" replied Remus with a small smile.

Cyrus showed a sad smile at Remus's answer, he knew of his friends struggle through life as a werewolf but could do nothing about it.

"Shall we continue on then?" said Lucille getting up from her chair.

"Luce, could you take the kids to Olivander's, I want to have a private word with Sirius and Remus" said Cyrus.

"Okay, don't be too long though" replied Lucille as she guided the kids out of Fortescue's and towards the street.

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus.

"Go on Harry, it will be alright, we'll see you in a moment" said Remus calmly.

After Lucille had gone up the street with the kids Cyrus turned to the two Marauders.

"Okay I'll just get straight to the point, why is it that Harry is here with you without his family?" said Cyrus sounding concerned.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other concerned before turning back to look at Cyrus.

"As much as we'd like to tell you Cyrus, it is not our story to tell, its Harry's, he'll talk about it when he's ready" said Sirius.

"Look, you can see he's getting close to Daphne, if he chooses to tell her then maybe he'll feel comfortable telling you in time, until then we can't say anything" said Remus.

Cyrus thought about this for a few seconds.

"Alright, that's settled then, its just me and Lucille are worried about him that's all" replied Cyrus.

"I know its hard Cy, but its just the way it is, come on lets go catch up to the others at Olivanders, I wanna see my godson get his first wand" said Sirius who felt proud after that last statement.

The three set off towards Olivanders.

Harry was walking next to Daphne and her sister Astoria while Lucille walked just behind them.

"Harry, this is my sister Astoria, but we call her Tori she's nine years old" said Daphne.

"Pleasure to meet you Tori, my sister Dorea is your age, I'll introduce you to her if you like" said Harry.

"That would be nice, I look forward to meeting her" replied Astoria smiling at Harry.

Lucille and the kids entered Olivanders chatting amongst themselves. Lucille stopped in her tracks as soon as they had all entered the store.

James, Lilly Charles, Dorea, Ron Molly and Ginny Weasley were all stood at the counter where Charles had just received his wand from Olivander. They all turned to look at the group who had just entered James, Charles and Ron all had looks of anger on their faces while Lily, Molly and Ginny looked shocked to see Harry with this group of people. However Dorea ran over to him.

"Harry, who are your friends?" said Dorea happily.

"Dorea, meet Mrs Lucille Greengrass and her daughters Daphne, she's going to Hogwarts this year as well" gesturing to Daphne "and Astoria or Tori as she likes to be called, she's the same age as you" gesturing to Astoria.

"Girls, this is my sister Dorea" said Harry happily

"Nice to meet you both" said Dorea excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Dorea" said Daphne shaking her hand.

"Really great to meet you Dorea, hope we can be good friends" said Astoria excitedly.

"I'm sure you will" said Harry.

"Are you going to introduce the rest of us dear brother" said Charles trying and failing to sound as kind as possible.

"Of course, how could I forget, ladies meet my brother Charles, my mother Lily and my father James" said Harry as he pointed to each one of them in turn.

Ron who was now angrier that Harry had not introduced him to the two the girls especially Daphne swaggered over to her and grabbed her hand intending to kiss it but before he could Daphne pulled her hand away from him.

SLAP!

Ron fell back to the floor with a red handprint on his face from the slap. He scrambled to get back to his feet and stood in front of Daphne.

"Back off Ron, the lady did not offer you her hand and she was not impressed by your rudeness, touch her again and you'll be in a lot of trouble" snarled Harry as Ron backed away from them.

Harry leaned closer to Daphne and whispered in her ear.

"Nice slap, he's had that coming for years"

Hearing this caused Daphne to smile widely.

"Harry, what are you doing with these people?" said James who was trying to keep his anger in check.

"What?" said Harry as he turned to face his father.

"What you hanging round with a dark family for Potter" snarled Ron.

"Because their future Slytherin students Ron, he's already mixing with them even though he hasn't been sorted yet, he might end up in Hufflepuff and they won't even think twice about associating with him if that happens" said Charles.

"Ronald Weasley!" shouted Molly.

James and Lily stayed silent.

"Shut up Charles, and as for your Weasel lapdog I'll explain this in small words so he can keep up, the Greengrass family are not dark they're neutral or grey if you want the other name, am I correct Lady Greengrass" snarled Harry calming down when he addressed Lucille.

Lucille was stunned for a moment finally understanding why Harry was not here with his parents after all the hatred and animosity he received because of his house choices was causing her to shake with anger.

"You are correct Harry" said Lucille still shaking with anger.

"What's going on here?" said Sirius as he, Remus and Cyrus all appeared in the doorway.

"Family reunion Uncle Padfoot, as you can see its going well, though I do feel sorry for Mr Olivander given how much of a racket we have made disrupting his fine business. Mr Olivander my apologies" said Harry.

Olivander only nodded.

Upon hearing this the others seemed to calm down as well as Ron and Charles had already bought their wands so the Weasleys and the Potters began to leave Olivanders.

"Mum, Dorea, wait a moment" said Harry.

Lily and Dorea turned around to look at Harry

"Mum as you know I'm going stay with Padfoot for the rest of the summer, but I will come back the night before we leave for Hogwarts, will you allow Dorea to stay with me, Moony and Padfoot tonight, if she would like to that is" said Harry.

"Can I go with Harry please mum" pleaded Dorea.

Lily sighed.

"Yes, you can go, but please be back tomorrow" said Lily ruffling Dorea's hair.

"Okay, thank mum" said Dorea excitedly as she bounced over to where Astoria was stood.

"Harry, can we talk in private please" said Lily sincerely.

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, Mr Olivander is there anywhere we can go to have a private chat?" said Harry.

"You can go in the storeroom" replied Olivander as he pointed to a door in the corner.

Sirius got up to go and follow him.

"Its okay Sirius, I need to speak to mum alone" said Harry.

Harry and Lily entered the storeroom and stood at opposite ends of the room facing each other in silence.

"What did you want to talk about?" said Harry.

"You and Charles" said Lily.

"What about it" replied Harry.

"Why can't you two be civil to each other, your brothers yet you act like your enemies" sighed Lily.

"Maybe its because he is an arrogant berk and acts like his fame gives him a right to do whatever he wants" said Harry.

"That's quite unfair Harry, you know the pressure he is under because of his destiny" reasoned Lily.

"Pressure, mum he acts like he's gods gift you saw how he treated my friends today calling their neutral family dark because they stayed out of the war, giving Rita Skeeter enough information to publish an article which will no doubt be about that I am going to become a dark wizard, insluting me on my birthday because I wish to be in Slytherin, and you saw that he lets his best friend treat me exactly the same way, yet you and dad stood there and did nothing, how do you think that made me feel?" said Harry in anger.

"I don't know what you want me to say?" said Lily shamefully.

"I want to how a mother can stand there and allow one of her children to completely humiliate and ridicule the other and not say a single word or try to stop it" said Harry calming down.

Lily stayed silent but tears were threatening to fall.

"Your my mother and I will always love you, the same goes for dad, but I feel as though we barely know each other anymore, which should not be possible ever" said Harry looking down at the floor.

"You've changed so much Harry, your father and I feel like we don't know you anymore" sobbed Lily with her hands around her face.

"I have changed, I changed the day that old goat Dumbledore walked into our house on my 7th birthday mum, the day he showered glory and fame on Charles and pushed me to the side, the day I decided that I would not live in my brothers shadow, why do you think I spent all of my time studying and learning how to be better at what I do" said Harry.

Lily removed her hands from her face.

"Is that why you wanted to be in Slytherin Harry" replied Lily.

"Part of the reason, but that does not matter because you, dad and Charles showed me that you could never trust a Slytherin, what would you do if I became a Slytherin Mum would distrust me?" said Harry looking directly into her eyes.

"I don't know Harry, please just stop being this way with me, your my son, I love you" sobbed Lily.

Harry moved over to his mum and took her in his arms.

"I love you too Mum, but sometimes I feel so unappreciated and alone in my home its becoming unbearable, I'm sorry but its the truth, next summer after I've finished my first year we as a family are going to have a discussion about what has happened to me in this house and if I feel the need to leave then I will do so" said Harry.

Lily looked up to him with wide eyes and a shocked face. However this quickly turned into one of understanding.

"I understand Harry, I really hope that you don't leave but I'll understand why if you do decide to leave in the end" said Lily looking at him.

Harry nodded.

"But promise me Harry, that no matter whether you stay or go, promise me that you will keep in touch with, I lost most of my family and friends in the last war, I don't want to lose you or Charles or Dorea either, please don't shut me out of your life Harry" said Lily sobbing into his chest.

"I promise mum" said Harry as he held his mum close to his chest.

She wiped away her tears before both of them left the storeroom.

"Goodbye mum" said Harry as he hugged her.

"Bye Harry, bye Dorea" said Lily as she knelt down to hug her daughter.

Lily got up and walked out of the shop saying goodbye to the rest of the group.

"Thank you Mr Olivander" said Harry.

"Your welcome young Mr Potter"

"Ready to get the rest of your stuff Harry" said Daphne as she put one of her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I needed to do that, I said some things to her which needed to be said, I told her about my problems with my home life and she understood in the end, were going to stay in contact and see if we can work through our problems together" said Harry relieved.

"Then lets get started" said Daphne smiling.

"Ladies first" he laughed pointing to the counter.

The pair acquired their wands after a few tries each. Daphne had a 10 inch Mahogany and Unicorn hair wand while Harry got a 9 inch Yew and Dragon Heartstring wand. After buying the rest of their equipment together they headed to Eyelops Owl Emporium to get Daphne's owl, they found her a grey tawny owl that she named Ice. She told Harry she chose this name because of her Ice Queen persona/mask that she uses at social parties to stop unwanted attention from people she didn't like. Sirius, Remus, Harry and Dorea bid the Greengrass family goodbye at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry gave Daphne his address and told her to write to him and that he would see her on the Hogwarts Express if not sooner.

Harry packed all of his belongings and clothes into his new trunk (unknown to everyone except Harry) Sirius had placed an undetectable extension charm on the trunk so that Harry could pack twice as much into his new trunk. Harry gave his mother a hug goodbye, he looked past her into the kitchen towards James and Charles but neither acknowledged him they shout goodbye to Dorea though which caused Lily to give him a sad smile and apologize about the lack of affection shown by his father and brother.

"Don't apologize for them mum, its not your fault" said Harry managing a small smile.

After sending Shadow ahead to 12 Grimmauld Place Harry travelled with Dorea through the Floo network. Harry and Dorea took delight in telling Sirius and Remus how Daphne had slapped Ron in front of his mother in Olivanders which had the two Marauders howling in laughter.

Before Dorea left Harry loaned her the mirror that Sirius had given him for his birthday for the rest of the summer and told her she could mirror call him whenever she wanted. Harry took Dorea back to Pottor Manor using the Floo network and discovered that only his mother was at home that day since James and Charles were at the Burrow visiting the Weasleys. Since they were alone Harry stayed to talk to his mother about what him and Dorea had got up to while at Sirius's house. She asked him questions about Daphne and Dorea's friendship with Astoria and promising to spend Christmas at Potter Manor. Harry stayed until early evening before finally heading back to Grimmauld Place.

Two days after Dorea left Harry received a letter from Daphne. Opening it eagerly he sat down on one of the sitting room chairs to read it.

Dear Harry

I hope you've been okay, hope things with your mother are okay as well.

Were having a party at my house on the 12th August and I've invited some people who will be attending Hogwarts with us this year. You might know a few of them Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. Anyway I want you and Dorea to come and bring your mother and uncles if you want as well. Let me know ASAP whether your coming or not.

Hope your enjoying your summer.

Daphne.

Harry smiled at the letter, he knew Sirius and Remus would happily go to the party, he knew Dorea would go as well and he could ask her today and he would ask his mother as well at the same time.

However also on that same day Rita Skeeter's article about Harry Potter appeared in the Daily Prophet. Harry began reading the article in question.

 _Harry Potter – Dark wizard practitioner_

 _According to the Boy Who Lived Charles Potter who I personally interviewed yesterday in Diagon Alley, Harry Potter twin brother of Charles Potter has revealed to his family that he has dark aspirations to be sorted into Slytherin house at Hogwarts instead of Gryffindor house which is where the Potter family has been sorted for years._

 _When asked about why Harry would want to be in Slytherin Charles suggested that we ask Harry himself who conveniently walked away before he could be questioned. Could his actions be an admission of guilt? Who knows?_

 _Is Harry Potter an aspiring dark wizard and if so what does this mean for the Boy Who Lived, knowing that his own brother could be on the dark path many dark wizards have already walked down in the past. What do you think readers._

 _Rita Skeeter_

Harry threw the paper on the floor in anger. Great he thought now everyone is gonna think I'm an aspiring dark wizard, thanks a lot Charles. What did I do to deserve such an idiot of a brother like you are in my life.

Harry thought back to the letter he received from Daphne which cheered him up slightly, realizing that he could have a bit of revenge against Charles he went to find Sirius. He found him in the kitchen eating sandwiches for his lunch.

"Padfoot" said Harry causing Sirius to turn around and look at him.

"Harry, come and sit down" replied Sirius pulling the chair next to him out from under the table for Harry to sit in.

"Thanks" said Harry as he sat down next to Sirius.

"What can I help you with then Harry?" said Sirius before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Daphne has invited me, you Dorea, Moony and mum to a party at her house on the 12th I was wondering if you would come with me to Potter Manor to tell mum and Dorea" replied Harry.

"I'm guessing that's not the only reason you want to go there Harry" said Sirius raising one eyebrow.

"You're very perceptive uncle, but your right after seeing that trash Skeeter wrote in the Prophet I want to see if Charles will get jealous when he finds out that Mum and Dorea were invited and not him" smirked Harry.

Sirius laughed.

"Just like a true Marauder Harry, we'll go once I've finished lunch" said Sirius.

Harry smiled and thought to himself.

"This is going to be fun".

Sirius quickly Floo called the Potters to see if him and Harry could come round for a quick chat.

Harry and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace into the Potters sitting room. James, Lily, Charles and Dorea were all sitting on the two settees looking at the fireplace. An unfinished game of 4 man exploding snap was on the floor showing that they had been involved in a game just before Sirius Floo called just minutes earlier.

"Mum, Dorea how nice to see you" said Harry striding over to the settee the two were currently occupying and giving each a kiss woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, Charles" continued Harry looking at James and Charles while doing his best to smile.

James curtly nodded at him while Charles just ignored him and reached for the Daily Prophet and began to read.

"James" hissed Lily while glaring at him.

"Harry" said James in a rather strained voice.

"To what do we owe this pleasure" said James again in a strained voice.

"Mum, Rea, Daphne has invited you to a party at her house on the 12th if you two would like to attend" said Harry politely.

Charles snorted.

"Just your Mother and Dorea who are invited Harry, that doesn't seem fair" said James.

"Its not my choice who she invites Father, its her party" replied Harry.

"Harry, I agree with your Father this is not fair to him or Charles, Dorea can go if she wants but I am going to decline the invitation, but please thank Ms Greengrass for inviting me" said Lily sincerely but managing a small smile.

"Of course Mum, I understand and I will thank Daphne for you, Dorea I already know what you are going to say so I need not ask" said Harry smiling.

"Of course I'm going Harry" replied Dorea getting up and hugging Harry.

"Goodbye Rea" said Harry hugging her back.

"Goodbye Harry, talk to me soon" said Lily hugging Harry.

"I will mum" said Harry hugging her back.

He turned towards James and held out a hand.

"Goodbye Harry" said James not shaking his son's hand.

Harry frowned.

"Bye Charles" said Harry.

Charles didn't speak or even look at Harry causing Lily to frown at the actions of her husband and son.

Harry walked towards the fireplace and got received some Floo powder from Sirius.

"Harry, I'll see you at home, I need to have a private chat with Charles first" said Sirius looking directly at Charles who lowered his newspaper upon hearing this.

Harry looked puzzled for a moment before understanding.

"Okay Uncle Padfoot" said Harry as he made his way into the fireplace.

"12 Grimmauld Place" shouted Harry as he threw the Floo powder down into the fireplace and was surrounded by green flames.

The last few weeks of summer flew by for Harry as he found himself having more fun than ever with his Godfather and Remus whenever the latter was round at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had started to teach him some basic defensive spells along with some minor hexes and jinxes since he could use magic in Grimmauld Place. Sirius had also continued to teach him Occlumency and he was progressing quite well with it being able to throw Sirius's attempted Legillimency off multiple times, but despite his progress he would not be able to do this as easy against a more accomplished Legillimens like Dumbledore or Snape.

Sirius had told him that he spoke to Charles about his interview with Rita Skeeter and his behaviour towards Harry but Charles had refused to listen to him. Harry thanked him for trying but told Sirius it was not worth the bother, if Charles didn't realise what he was doing to Harry is wrong Harry wasn't going to waste any time trying to convince him otherwise.

By the end of the summer Harry had mastered the Protego shield spell and the disarming spell as well as a number of minor jinxes and hexes like Jelly-legs to cause ones legs to feel like jelly making it easy to harder to stand up, and the tripping jinx which tripped a person to the ground if done successfully.

He was also continuing to practice the stunning spell and the summoning charm but still had difficulty performing these two. He had remembered to ask Daphne at her party if she would like him to teach her the spells he had learnt to which she eagerly replied yes.

Thinking back to that party two and a half weeks ago Harry smiled, that was one of his best memories of the summer. Daphne had introduced him and Dorea to her friends Tracey Davis a short bubbly brunette who Harry got on with straight away and Blaise Zabini a tall black male of Italian descent who was rather broody at first but Harry found him to be fiercely loyal and had a good sense of humour.

Meeting Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones again was nice as well as Susan's friend Hannah Abbott. He wasn't as close to them as he was Daphne and her friends but had reconnected quickly and become good friends.

He promised to meet Daphne and her friends on Platform Nine and Three quarters on September 1st at 10.15 so they could find a carriage together.

"Potter Manor" shouted Harry as he the Floo network transported him from Grimmauld Place to Potter Manor along with his trunk packed with all of his school supplies and clothes.

Harry exited the fireplace and was almost knocked over by Dorea when she ran into him and hugged him.

Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"Harry glad your here, where's Sirius?" said Lily.

"He'll be along shortly, he's just finishing up a few things at home first" said Harry detaching himself from Dorea and walking over to Lily who hugged him.

Harry and Lily had mended most of their fractured relationship over the last few weeks as Harry made sure to have as much contact possible with his mother. He even told Dorea to show Lily Sirius's mirror so she could use that to talk to him when he couldn't come round.

Things with his father hadn't changed much with the two barely talking to each other when they were in the same room together, as their conversations only consisted of strained hellos and goodbyes. Harry had given up trying with his father instead opting to wait until James wanted to talk to him.

If anything his relationship with Charles had gotten worse, the two hadn't spoken to each other since that day in Diagon Alley. Everytime the two were in the same room they wouldn't even look at each other.

While hugging his mother Harry realised what he needed to do and that he needed to do it now before it was too late.

"I forgive you" murmured Harry while hugging Lily.

"You forgive me, for what?" replied Lily sounding shocked.

"For everything, for what happened on my birthday, for Diagon Alley, for all the times when we were arguing" said Harry.

Lily released him from the hug and looked down at him, her eyes showing traces of tears.

"That day in Olivanders, you poured your heart out to me and all I did was apologize back, I should've told you back then, but I couldn't get the words out, I forgive you for everything Mum and I want things to go back to normal between us" said Harry with slight tears in his eyes.

Lily wrapped him in a hug again and held him tight.

After a few minutes they released themselves from the hug.

"I'm going to go and speak to Dorea, I'll be down for dinner Mum" said Harry.

"Go on Harry, you do what you need to do" said Lily smiling at him.

Harry made his way upstairs towards Dorea's room. Arriving outside the door he knocked twice and asked Dorea if he could come in.

"Come in" said Dorea.

Harry opened the door and walked inside. Dorea was sat up against the headboard on her bed. Harry saw what were traces of tears in her eyes.

"Rea, what's got you so upset?" said Harry sincerely as he sat on the bed next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

She turned into his shoulder and started sobbing.

"Its just, its just that you've been gone the last few weeks, now your back and your going away again for longer this time, and I won't see you until Christmas" sobbed Dorea.

"I know, but I'll stay in touch with you I promise, besides you'll have Tori to play with as well so you won't be completely alone" replied Harry.

"You'll write to me, as often as possible" said Dorea lifting her head up and looking at him.

"Yes, I'll tell you all about the castle, I promise" said Harry wiping away her tears with his fingers.

Dorea smiled and reached over to her bedside table picking up the two way mirror.

"You can have this back now, you'll need it" said Dorea handing him the two way mirror.

Harry put the mirror in his coat pocket.

"Come on, lets go down to dinner" said Harry as the two stood up from the bed and walked out of the room together with Harry's arm around Dorea's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten Hero**

1st September 1991

The Potter family plus Sirius and Remus were walking through Kings Cross station at 10.10 AM towards the barrier for Platform Nine and Three quarters. Charles was pushing his trolley containing his trunk and snowy white owl called Hedwig with James and Lily who was holding hands with Dorea. Harry was pushing his trolley containing his trunk and owl Shadow with Sirius and Remus.

The group arrived at the barrier two minutes later. Putting one hand on Charles shoulder and the other on his trolley, James and Charles ran through the barrier onto the platform. Harry walked over to Lily and told Dorea to go and stand with Sirius and Remus which she obliged, Harry and Lily smiled at each other and like James Lily placed her hands on his trolley and his shoulder as they ran through the barrier.

As he emerged onto the platform Harry was amazed at the sight of it all, the shiny scarlett old steam train, the varying people of different ages, the noises of constant chattering and various animals that could be heard from around the platform. Sirius, Remus and Dorea arrived on the platform just seconds after Harry and Lily did. The five spotted James and Charles a few metres away and made their way over to them.

"Harry"

Harry turned around to see Daphne, Lucille and Astoria making their way over to them having just arrived on the platform.

"Hey Daph, are Blaise and Tracey here yet?" said Harry hugging her.

"Tracey's coming over now" replied Daphne nodding her head over to where Tracey and her mother were walking towards them.

"Hey Trace, Miss Davis" said Harry smiling at them.

"Harry, you've known me long enough now to call me Beth" said Beth Davis smiling back at him.

"Of course Beth, nice to see you again" said Harry not noticing that Sirius was watching them with with interest.

Elizabeth "Beth" Davis was a single mother. She had been divorced from her husband since Tracey was six. Beth looked quite different from her daughter, Tracey had shoulder length brown hair while her mother had shorter shiny black hair, Beth had light grey eyes while Tracey had brown eyes matching her hair colour.

"Daphne, Harry, Tracey" the three turned their heads to see Blaise Zabini and his mother walking up to them from the barrier.

Miss Zabini was similar to her son as she was quite tall like him, she also had kept a straight face the entire time they had seen her like Blaise had done the first time Harry met him.

"Blaise" the three shouted.

"Hey guys, you three have a good summer?" said Blaise walking over to them.

"Yeah, it was great, me and Mum went to the wizard part of Brighton last weekend for the entire weekend, was a lovely place" said Tracey hugging him.

"Father took me to the Ministry and let me sit in on the last Wizergamot meeting, he's been teaching me all about it so I can take his place when he steps down" said Daphne also giving him a hug.

"Really good, thanks Blaise, I'll tell you guys more on the train" said Harry shaking Blaises hand.

"Good, oh by the way Harry, this is my mother Cecilia Zabini, Mum meet Harry Potter" said Blaise.

"Nice to meet you Miss Zabini" said Harry taking her hand and shaking it.

Cecilia shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Mr Potter" replied Cecilia.

"Blaise, Tracey, this is my Mother Lily, my father James, my brother Charles and you remember my sister Dorea and uncles Sirius and Remus from Daphne's party" said Harry indicating to each member of his family as he introduced them.

Tracey shook hands with Lily who smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Tracey" said Lily.

"Pleasure meeting you too Mrs Potter" replied Tracey.

Tracey shook hands with James and exchanged a quick hello with each other. She went to shake Charles hand but he completely ignored her much to his Lily's disappointment.

Blaise rather unexpectedly took Lily's hand and kissed it to the shock of the rest of the group.

"A pleasure to meet someone of your beauty Mrs Potter" said Blaise while smiling.

Most of the group looked really shocked at his words, James and Charles were displaying various degrees of anger, Sirius was smirking while Remus was watching Lily waiting for her reaction.

She started laughing.

"What a fine young man you are Mr Zabini, you keep acting like that and the girls will be swooning whenever your nearby" said Lily while laughing.

Smirking Blaise walked over towards James and offered him a hand.

"Mr Potter" said Blaise in an emotionless tone.

James shook his hand after a few seconds but didn't say anything.

Blaise ignored Charles who paid no notice to him either.

"Shall we go and find a compartment then guys" said Tracey.

"Yeah we should" replied Harry.

Harry said goodbye to the rest of the group. He hugged Lily and Dorea promising to write to both of them. Sirius and Remus both gave him a hug each.

"You've got the mirror Harry?" said Sirius.

"Yeah in my trunk" replied Harry.

"Good, anytime you want to speak to me, just call me, and you have my permission to prank as many people as you want" said Sirius smirking.

Harry laughed.

"I would be doing it even if I didn't have your permission anyway Uncle" said Harry while laughing.

"Just don't get into too much trouble alright Harry" said Remus.

"Can't make any promises, sorry Uncle" replied Harry chuckling.

Harry said goodbye to Lucille, Astoria, Beth and Cecilia giving them each a hug bar Cecilia who shook hands with him.

Harry walked over to James who had just finished saying goodbye to Charles.

"Goodbye Dad" said Harry reaching out his hand.

James shook hands with Harry.

"Goodbye Harry" said James.

Harry waited for Daphne, Tracey and Blaise as they each said goodbye to each others families. The four of them boarded the train with their luggage and found an empty compartment a few minutes later.

Once Harry and Blaise had put their trunks in the overhead rack they helped the girls put put their trunks up there as well before they all sat down with Harry and Daphne sat on one side and Tracey and Blaise sat on the other. Deciding this would be a good time to tease Blaise about Lily Harry smirked.

"So Blaise, I didn't realise how much you liked older women" said Harry smirking.

Daphne and Tracey laughed.

Blaise looked at him shocked.

"I mean, calling my mother beautiful and kissing her hand like you did, one would think you fancied her" said Harry.

Blaise smirked.

"Ah but one cannot talk to your Mother without commenting on her beauty Potter, which seems to have skipped your generation" said Blaise still smirking.

Harry and the girls burst out laughing.

"If I was her age, I'd sweep her off her feet like that" said Blaise snapping his fingers.

Tracey and Daphne looked shocked causing Blaise to laugh at them.

The four began discussing various topics about the summer as the train departed. They were shouting goodbyes and waving to their relatives as they pulled out of Kings Cross and began the journey to Hogwarts. Harry decided it was time to discuss his idea with the rest of the group.

"Alright guys I've got a proposition for you all" said Harry.

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise all looked at him with interest before he spoke again.

"Sirius and Remus have been teaching me some defensive magic over the summer, including some second, third and fourth year spells" said Harry.

"Wow, that's so cool" said Tracey with amazement.

"Nice one" said Blaise.

"You never mentioned this in your letters Harry" said Daphne with a small smirk.

"Decided it would be better as a surprise" said Harry shrugging.

"Can you teach us, please Harry?" said Tracey pouting at him.

"I was planning to, given my lack of trust for certain people" said Harry.

Daphne knew he was referring to his brother and the Ron.

Tracey and Blaise looked at him with questioning looks.

Seeing the looks they were giving him Harry started to explain.

"My brother and the Weasley boy, both of them are caught up in my brothers fame and they both hate Slytherins with a passion, I wouldn't put it past them to try something" said Harry in a slightly spiteful tone.

"Its true, the pair of them are the most arrogant berks I've had the displeasure of meeting, you should have seen the fight Harry had with them in Olivanders" said Daphne putting her hand on Harrys arm.

"Is that when you slapped Weasley silly, the story you told us the other day" said Tracey looking at Daphne.

"Yeah, one of my personal highlights of the day that, seeing the Ice Queen up close and personal showing the Weasel up in front of his mother" smirked Harry.

Tracey and Blaise laughed while Daphne smirked.

"Sirius has been teaching me defensive spells ever since that day, guess he didn't want me to go off to Hogwarts without learning how to defend myself, been teaching me Occlumency as well, but I've got no idea how to teach that to other people" said Harry.

"Wow" said Tracey with wide eyes.

"When can we start?" said Blaise.

"Either tomorrow or the day after, I'm not sure yet, we'll figure something out" replied Harry.

"What spells did he teach you then Harry?" said Daphne.

"Disarming spell, shield spell and a few minor hexes and jinxes like Jelly-legs and the tripping jinx, started teaching me the stunning spell and summoning charm but haven't quite got the hang of it yet, been practising some of the spells from the books as well, my Uncle Remus gave me his second and third year charms books so been trying a few of them out" said Harry.

"And you'll teach us all of the stuff you know" said Blaise looking impressed.

"Of course, that's what friends are for, besides we'll all be house mates as well anyway, that'll make it easier for us all to learn this stuff" replied Harry.

"Future rulers of Slytherin house as well is what we'll be" smirked Daphne.

"Hear, hear" said Blaise grinning.

"To the future rulers of Slytherin house, coming up with plans for success and embarrassing the kittens of Gryffindor house" said Tracey.

The four burst out laughing but slowed down when the door opened revealing three first year boys stood in the doorway. The boy in the middle was a bit smaller than harry with pale blonde hair and a sneer on his face. The other two boys behind him were both taller than the middle boy, the boy on the right had short hair which made his large head look rather flat on top, the boy on the right had more hair but his clueless expression made him look more like a confused gorilla than anything else.

"My, my look here boys, it seems we have found Harry Potter, in the company of Slytherin hopefuls no less, but where are my manners, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" said the boy in the middle.

The four friends snorted.

"And this is Crabbe" gestering to the boy on his right, "and Goyle" gesturing to the boy on his left.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy's son, met him at a party at the Ministry Of Magic a few years ago, found him to be rather arrogant to be honest, never took his lips off of Cornellius Fudge's arse once all night, I don't know how your mother puts up with him" said Harry causing the other three to burst out laughing.

Malfoy turned red.

"Watch it Potter, my Father will-" said Malfoy.

"Do what, Daddy's not here Draco, he can't babysit you at Hogwarts, so clear off, by the way send my regards to your mother, tell her what a disappointment her cousin Harry thinks you are" replied Harry.

Draco looked shocked but seeing that he was not going to win this fight he decided to leave.

"Come on boys, lets go" Draco muttered to Crabbe and Goyle as all three of them left.

The other three burst out laughing as Draco walked away.

"Nice one Harry" said Blaise.

"You showed him Harry" said Tracey holding onto her sides with laughter.

"Well done for putting daddy's boy in his place Harry, by the way, what did you mean cousin Harry when you were talking about Draco's mother?" said Daphne curiously.

"She's Sirius's cousin, though other than seeing each other from a distance at Ministry parties, he hasn't seen her since he was 16, god how does she put up with him and his father, if I was her I'd have a daily habit of pulling my hair out in frustration" replied Harry.

The four burst out into laughter until they heard a voice in the doorway.

"Look who it is, Charles, its the future dark lords of Slytherin"

Harry groaned and looked towards the doorway seeing his brother and Ron stood there laughing.

"Ah, Charles, Weasley, how good to see you, we were just talking about you" said Harry politely.

"What, you plotting to murder us in our beds or something" said Charles nastily.

"Oh heavens no, that would be too easy, actually we were talking about how much this lovely young lady here enjoyed slapping you" mocked Harry gesturing to Daphne who started laughing.

"Why should I care, she's just a slimy snake anyway" snarled Ron.

"If I were you I'd watch what I say Weasel" snarled Harry.

"Its fine Harry, he's just a jealous little boy anyway, you know what the difference is between you and Harry is Ron" said Daphne icily and glaring at Ron.

"He's a dark wizard and I'm a champion for the light side" said Ron in a very pompous voice.

"Unlike you Harry's a real man, your just a bad tempered little boy, Harry knows how to treat a woman properly, he's not some little boy that runs to his mother crying when a girl slaps him, well you won't be able to hide behind mummy the next time I give you a slap you disgusting pig" snarled Daphne.

Ron was so angry that his entire face turned red and he snarled, he reached into his pocket for his wand intent on hurting Daphne. Harry quickly noticed this and whipped out his wand and jumped up.

"Expelliarmus" said Harry.

Rons wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's other hand.

Both Ron and Charles were stunned into silence the former was getting angrier.

Daphne, Blaise and Tracey had also pulled out their wands and aimed them at Charles and Ron.

"How-w d-did y-you do that" Ron spluttered.

"Practice" said Harry glaring at him.

Ron took a step back in fear.

"Now Weasel, do you remember what I said that I would do if you threatened or hurt Daphne again, I told you there would be trouble for you" snarled Harry.

Charles began moving his wand and was about to cast a spell before Harry quickly disarmed him. His flying wand was caught by Daphne.

"Now I suggest you both leave before I get really angry and actually hurt you" said Harry in a dangerous tone.

Daphne handed him Charles wand.

"Go fetch them boys" said Harry as he threw both wands down the corridor.

Both Charles and Ron scrambled down the corridor after their wands.

When they were gone Harry turned around and was embraced in a hug by Daphne.

"Thank you Harry, for defending me like that" said Daphne.

"No worries, I wasn't going to let him hurt you" said Harry causing Daphne to smile.

Tracey and Blaise looked at each other and grinned.

"Are you two lovebirds done" said Blaise while smirking.

Daphne and Harry broke apart blushing furiously. Harry turned to glare at Blaise.

"I'll get you back for that Zabini" said Harry.

Tracey, Blaise and Daphne laughed.

The four sat and talked until the sweet trolley lady came round. They bought quite a few sweets each and settled down to eat them only having light conversation while eating. A few minutes after they had finished eating Neville Longbottom and a bushy haired girl in black school robes containing the Hogwarts crest meaning she was a first year as students in second year and above had their house badge wear the Hogwarts crest was that they didn't know arrived at their compartment.

Neville was around the same height as Harry but slightly pudgy with short black hair. Like the girl he was already dressed in his school robes.

"Hey Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise" said Neville looking at each of them.

"Hey Neville" said Harry.

"Neville" said Daphne and Tracey simultaneously.

Blaise nodded at him.

"You guys seen a toad anywhere round here, my Uncle Algie bought him for me but I've lost him" said Neville sheepishly.

"Sorry Neville we haven't seen your toad, why did he get you a toad anyway" said Daphne apologetically.

"He got Trevor for me the day I got my Hogwarts letter, his way of saying thank you I guess" said Neville.

"Whose your friend Neville" said Harry indicating to the girl in the doorway.

The girl stepped forward.

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you" said the girl in an overly polite tone.

"Daphne Greengrass" said Daphne looking directly at her with a straight face.

"Tracey Davis" said Tracey smiling at her.

"Blaise Zabini" said Blaise looking at her with a straight face like Daphne did.

"And I'm Harry Potter" said Harry smiling.

Hermione looked shocked before she spoke up.

"Harry Potter, your Charles's brother aren't you, I bet your proud of him" said Hermione happily.

Harry and Tracey stopped smiling, Daphne and Neville looked shocked and Blaise looked angry at Hermione who immediately noticed she'd said something wrong.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice of me, but you are proud of him aren't you, I mean he destroyed You Know Who" said Hermione apologetically looking at him.

"If I'm being honest Miss Granger, I can't stand the sight of him nor can my friends, he's an arrogant prat" replied Harry looking away from her.

"I'm sure he's not that bad Harry, me and Neville saw him only a few minutes ago, he was rather kind to us" said Hermione who was rather skeptical at what Harry had just said.

"Hermione, Harry's right, with respect Harry knows more about his brother than you do, he's a right bastard, same thing can be said for his Weasel of a best mate Ron" said Daphne sternly.

Hermione was taken aback by this but didn't think before she spoke again.

"No offense, but it sounds like your rather jealous of him, he wasn't anything like that when he was talking to me, he answered all of my questions" said Hermione.

"Hermione, shall we move on to the next compartment, we need to find my toad before we get to Hogwarts, by the way guys we'll be at there in about an hour so you might want to get changed now" said Neville rather suddenly as he had noticed the angry glares of his friends.

Hermione and Neville both left and walked down the corridor. Before leaving Nevill mouthed "sorry" to Harry who just nodded back at him.

"The nerve of some people, acting like that with you Harry, she should be ashamed" said Daphne who sounded quite cross.

"Too right, I mean who does she think she is, acting like she knows your brother better than you when she's only had one conversation with him" said Tracey agreeing with Daphne.

"Its fine guys, don't worry about it, stuff like this has been happening for years, I'm rather used to it" said Harry.

"That doesn't make it right though Harry, she should no better than to make assumptions like that" said Blaise.

"No, it doesn't make it right, but trust me I've seen worse, you should see Ron's sister Ginny, she's all over him, won't hear a bad word about him, she's probably fantasising about their wedding right now she's that obsessed with him, and she's only 10 years old" said Harry.

The other three chuckled.

"We might as well get changed as were nearly there, you two can get changed first, me and Blaise will wait outside till your done" said Harry getting up from his seat.

"You heard him Blaise, shoo" said Tracey laughing as Blaise got up from his seat before walking out of the door with Harry before closing it.

After Daphne and Tracey had got changed, Harry and Blaise entered the compartment as the girls left so they could get changed. Once all four were dressed in their robes they sat down in the compartment and continued talking until they arrived at Hogsmeade station.

As the four departed the train they heard a loud voice coming from the over end of the platform.

"Firs years, Firs years, this way please, over here please" said a large man with long shaggy black hair and a large black beard wearing a large brown coat.

Harry recognised him as Rubeus Hagrid the Hogwarts gamekeeper, he had come to Potter Manor a few times with Dumbledore over the past four years.

"Hey Hagrid" Harry heard Charles say from the front of the group followed by a "Woah" from Ron.

The four snorted at Ron's reaction.

"You there, is this your toad" said Hagrid holding out a large fat toad to Neville who took it eagerly and thanked Hagrid.

"This all of you, right then follow me to the boats" said Hagrid as he started to walk off of the platform towards the lake.

Harry pulled out his wand.

"Lumos" said Harry as a small white light appeared on the tip of the wand illuminating the path in front of them.

All of the other first years bar Daphne, Tracey and Blaise looked shocked and amazed at him.

Learning quickly Daphne, Tracey and Blaise pulled out their wands and repeated what Harry had done with success as they all had a Lumos charm lighting the path for them.

The group arrived at a cluster of old rowing boats in an embankment a short time later.

"Alrigh, no more than four to a boat" said Hagrid.

The four quickly settled into one of the boats and waited for the others to get in with Hagrid taking up a full boat by himself.

"Forward" said Hagrid as all the boats surged forward on their own.

As the boats turned round the bend and onto the main lake many gasps were heard as the students got their first sight of Hogwarts. The castle sat upon the top of a large cliff looked magnificent with its many towers and rooms surrounded by a high wall around the entire castle.

The boats pulled into a dock at the bottom of the cliff with a long staircase up the side leading up to the castle. The students disembarked the boats and Hagrid led them up the stairs towards the castle and into the courtyard. When they arrived at the doors to the great hall a lone woman was stood waiting for them. She was around sixty years of age with piercing cat like eyes and her greying hair was tied up in a bun behind her head. She was dressed in long green robes and a large black hat and was holding a rolled up piece of parchment in her hands.

"Firs years Professor Mcgonagall" said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here" said Professor Mcgonagall as Hagrid walked down the corridor and round the corner.

"Now then in a few moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses before joining the rest of your classmates. There are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While your here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn your house points, while rule breaking will lose points for your house. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, an honour to any house that receives it. Now wait here a moment while go and make sure everything is ready for you" said Professor Mcgonagall as she entered through one of the doors and closed it.

Murmuring and whispers broke out amongst the students about how they were going to be sorted.

"I heard you have to fight a troll before your sorted" said Ron shuddering.

"Don't be daft Weasley, they won't make first years fight a troll, though if you fought one a whack on your head from it might make you smarter" said Blaise laughing.

The rest of the students started laughing causing Ron to get angry.

"Shut up Zabini, you slimy sn-" shouted Ron.

"Is there a problem Mr Weasley" said Professor Mcgonagall had returned from the great hall and was looking directly at him.

Ron went pale before squeaking his reply.

"No Professor"

"Well then we are ready for you now, follow me" said Professor Mcgonagall as she pushed the doors to the great hall and walked inside.

There were four really long tables full of students from each house. At the top of the hall there was a long table occupied by the teachers. Harry looked up to see lots of candles illuminating the hall and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the starry night time sky.

In front of the teachers table in the centre of the two middle tables stood an old stool with an old patched hat on top of it.

Professor Mcgonagall walked over to the stool and picked up the hat unrolling the parchment in her hand.

"Now when I call your name, come up and sit on the stool I will place the sorting hat on your head to sort you into your houses" said Professor Mcgonagall.

"Abbott, Hannah"

The young girl with blonde pigtails that Harry remembered from meeting her at Daphne's party walked up to the stool and Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head.

The hat opened its mouth above the base of the hat and shouted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hannah took off the hat and handed it back to Professor Mcgonagall before heading to the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw as well, Brown, Lavander was the first to go to Gryffindor, both Bullstrode, Millicent and Crabbe, Vincent went to Slytherin, while Corner, Michael.

"Davis, Tracey"

Tracey walked calmly up to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN"

Harry, Daphne and Blaise all clapped and cheered for her causing Tracey to smile as she made her way over to the Slytherin table.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" went to Hufflepuff, while "Finnegan, Seamus" went to Gryffindor and "Goldstein, Anthony" went to Ravenclaw.

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione walked up to the stool nervously.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Greengrass, Daphne"

Daphne walked up to the stool full of confidence as Harry crossed his fingers.

"SLYTHERIN"

Harry and Blaise clapped and cheered for her like they did with Tracey.

"Goyle, Gregory"

"SLYTHERIN"

Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor taking the hat with him as he went to join the Gryffindor table before sheepishly returning it to Professor Mcgonagall, Macmillan, Ernie went to Hufflepuff, Malfoy, Draco was sorted to Slytherin before the hat barely touched his head, Li, Su went to Ravenclaw, Nott, both Theodore and Parkinson, Pansy went to Slytherin, Patil, Padma went to Ravenclaw while her twin sister Parvati went to Gryffindor, Perks, Sally-Anne went to Hufflepuff before finally it reached –

"Potter, Charles"

On cue whispers erupted round the great hall.

"The Charles Potter"

"The saviour of our world"

"He'll be a lion for sure"

Charles swaggered up to the stool and had the hat placed on his head.

A minute passed before the hat declared -

"GRYFFINDOR"

Charles strode off to the Gryffindor table confidently as the great hall erupted into cheers.

Harry looked at the teachers table and noticed Dumbledore smiling.

"Potter, Harry"

There were even more whispers for Harry than there were for his brother as he made his way up to the stool.

"Potters brother"

"The one that the Prophet said was going dark"

"If he's gets into Slytherin, I guess it'll be true"

The hat was placed upon his head and he heard a voice speaking to him in his head.

"Ah, another Potter, though I sense you are different from your brother, you are more about brains but you have a cunning, ambitious side to you as well"

"Then you already know what my choice is" thought Harry.

"That I do Mr Potter, good luck"

"SLYTHERIN"

The great hall was silent until Blaise and the Slytherin table cheered.

Harry took the hat off and walked to the Slytherin table sitting down next to Daphne and a burly fifth year student who looked like he had troll blood in his body.

"Nice one Harry, you gave them the shock of a lifetime" said Tracey who was sat directly across from him.

"That I did Tracey, that I did" replied Harry as Turpin, Lisa was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Best have some more surprises planned then Potter, they might lose interest in you, Marcus Flint" said the fifth year boy holding out his hand for harry to shake.

"Well we wouldn't want that would we" replied Harry sarcastically shaking Flints hand as Thomas, Dean.

Daphne chuckled.

"Looks like the Weasel is being sorted" said Daphne looking towards the front.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Ron looked relieved as he walked towards the GRYFFINDOR table and sat down next to Charles and Neville.

"Shame, he couldn't be sorted into Slytherin, bet he'd love life with the snakes" said Tracey smirking.

Harry and Daphne both laughed.

Blaise was called up last.

"SLYTHERIN"

Harry, Daphne and Tracey clapped and cheered the loudest as Blaise made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Tracey.

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I have a few short words for you all, Nitwitt! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Harry snorted.

"I forgot how mad he was" said Harry causing Daphne, Tracey and Blaise to chuckle.

"Now, tuck in" said Dumbledore as he sat back down.

Once he'd finished speaking, plates of all sorts of food appeared on the table in front of them. Potatoes roast, mashed and boiled, chips, pies, Yorkshire puddings, all kinds of meat including steaks, sausages and chicken legs, trays of every imaginable vegetable, boats of gravy and mint sauce. Flagons of pumpkin juice and water also decorated the table.

Harry placed a steak pie with roast potatoes, peas, broccoli, carrots and gravy, pouring himself a cup of pumpkin juice. Sirius had told him not too eat too much so he could stay in shape. Looking across the table he noticed Blaise had picked similar food to him but with chips instead of potatoes, shocking him was Tracey who had put more food on her plate than him and Blaise.

"Hungry much Trace" said Harry chuckling.

Tracey smirked at him.

Daphne did not have as much food on her plate surprising Harry.

"Your not very hungry are you Daph?" smirked Harry.

"Girls gotta keep her figure Potter" said Daphne who then smirked.

"Girl like you doesn't have to worry about that Daph" smirked Harry.

Daphne looked at him shocked and blushed heavily.

Tracey, Blaise and Flint started sniggering.

"You do have a way with words when it comes to the ladies Mr Potter, far more charming than most" said Daphne giving him a quick hug.

Harry smiled.

When the students had finished their main course, the food on the table vanished and their plates were instantly cleaned before various desserts appeared.

Ice cream in multiple flavours and colours, apple pie, jelly, treacle tart, various flavours of fudge, cake, various sweets and bowls of different sauces including strawberry and chocolate. Harry helped himself to treacle tart and chocolate fudge and began to eat.

Harry looked up at the teachers table and saw Snape talking to a man in a purple turban that he didn't recognise. He recognised Snape instantly due to Sirius's description of his sworn enemy and his mothers former friend.

"Hey Flint, who's the bloke in the turban talking to Professor Snape?" said Harry.

"That's Professor Quirrell, new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, just come back from a trip to Albania I think, he used to teach Muggle Studies, he's always been a bit weird" replied Flint saying "muggle" with some distaste.

Harry went back to eating his food.

Once desserts had finished Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Now that were all happy and fed, I'd like to go over a few rules, firstly first years please note that the Forbidden Forrest is strictly out of bounds to all students, and a few of our older students should remember this as well" said Dumbledore.

Harry noticed that his gaze turned towards the Weasley twins at that last statement.

"Also our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you about the list of banned items on the door of his office, and lastly all students please note that the third floor corridor on the west side is strictly out of bounds to all students, less you want to die a particularly horrible and painful death" continued Dumbledore solemnly.

Shudders were heard all around the great hall at the last statement.

"He's completely lost it" muttered Blaise.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Also anyone wishing to try out for their house teams please speak to your house captains, also may I please remind you that first years are not permitted to try out for their house teams, now the new fifth year prefects will escorting the first year students to their specific houses, goodnight" said Dumbledore.

Flint and a fifth year Slytherin girl stood up from the table.

"Alright first years, this way please" said the female prefect who had short black hair.

Harry walked with Daphne, Blaise and Tracey as they and the rest of the Slytherin first years followed Flint and the girl out of the great hall.

They walked down to the dungeons before arriving at a section of the wall with a metallic green snake on it.

"Salazar" said Flint.

A section of the wall unlocked and slid to the side revealing a small corridor leading into a lounge type area.

The students walked in and Flint and the girl turned to face them.

"Okay I'm Marcus Flint 5th year prefect and Quidditch captain, this is Jennifer Vaisey the other 5th year prefect, this is the Slytherin common room, boys dormitories are through that door on the left, girls dormitories are through that door on the right, the password will change every month and we will only tell you once what the password is, so don't forget it" said Marcus as Jennifer nodded to the group.

"Alright, Slytherin house has its own specific rules you are expected to follow, firstly we walk to all meals as a group, as a house we must stand united, secondly if you have a dispute with a fellow Slytherin you settle it in here, not in the corridors or anywhere else, and lastly other students look at Slytherin house as a breeding ground for dark wizards, I want you all to do your best to change this, if you need any help look to myself, Marcus or any of the other Slytherin prefects and we will help you, or our head of house Professor Snape if you need to" said Jennifer in a slightly icy tone.

"Now that's been, wait here for Professor Snape, he will want to have a few words with you before you go to bed" said Marcus.

Professor Snape strode into the common room moments later.

"Given that our prefects have explained the rules to you I'll make this quick, the other three houses hate Slytherin especially Gryffindor, you will prove to them that we are the superior house no matter what it takes, first years you will be down here ready to go to breakfast at exactly 8.30, I will not be impressed with anyone who cannot be down here by then, so go to bed and rest up, you will receive your timetables after breakfast tomorrow" said Professor Snape who swiftly strode out of the common room as the rest of Slytherin house arrived.

Harry, Daphne Blaise and Tracey said goodnight to each other before heading their separate ways. Harry and Blaise found out that there were two rooms with four beds provided for the first years. Harry and Blaise went into one room while Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle went into the other room. Once Harry and Blaise entered the room and shut the door their trunks and owls appeared next to the beds.

"Blaise I need to show you and the girls something tomorrow" said Harry.

"What is it Harry" replied Blaise curiously.

"I'll show the three of you together, a bit more fair that way" said Harry.

"And you can't be bothered to explain yourself twice" said Blaise.

"Pretty much yeah" replied Harry.

"Alright, this better be good if its worth the wait" said Blaise.

"Trust me it will" said Harry.

The two got changed and talked for a bit more before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forgotten Hero**

2nd September 1991

Harry groaned as he woke up. He checked his watch which said 7.45. Today was the first day of classes. He walked over to Blaise's bed and tried to shake him awake but he just grumbled and ignored him.

Smiling wickedly Harry quietly removed the covers from Blaise's bed and pulled out his wand.

"Stingonia" whispered Harry firing a white stinging jinx at Blaise's rear causing Blaise to jump up.

"Ow, for merlin's sake that hurt Potter, what was that" shouted Blaise glaring at Harry who was laughing his head off.

"Stinging Jinx, you wouldn't wake up so I had to do something, besides I told you yesterday I'd get back at you, I guess were even now" laughed Harry.

"Merlin that hurts, what time is it anyway" said Blaise.

"7.45, plenty of time to have a shower and get dressed" said Harry walking towards the door.

Blaise grumbled and threw a pillow at him.

After Harry and Blaise had finished getting ready they headed for the common room and saw Daphne and Tracey sitting together on one of the settees. The two made their way over to them and sat down on the other settee across from them with Blaise wincing as he sat down.

"Rough night Blaise" said Tracey confused.

"This twat fired a stinging jinx at my arse to wake me up earlier, best have worn off by the time we get to breakfast" grumbled Blaise.

Daphne and Tracey laughed while Harry smirked.

"Nice one Harry" said Daphne.

"I aim to please" said Harry chuckling.

Blaise grumbled.

The four continued talking until it Professor Snape arrived to escort them to breakfast. As the group entered the great hall they noticed the tables were filled with trays of sausages, eggs both scrambled and fried, bacon, tomatos, mushrooms, baked beans, toast, bowls of jam and trays of butter, cereals, fruit and flagons of pumpkin juice, water, tea, coffee and milk.

The four sat down near the bottom of the table and began helping themselves to the food. Harry had gone for a traditional English breakfast along with Blaise, while Tracey and Daphne had opted for cereals instead.

After they had finished eating Snape was walking down the table handing out timetables to each student. Snape avoided Harry's eyes when he handed Harry his timetable.

Harry looked down at his timetable.

Potter, Harry James.

Monday

9.30 to 10.30 – Herbology (with Ravenclaw)

10.30 to 10.45 – Break

10.45 to 11.45 – History of Magic (with Hufflepuff)

11.45 to 12.45 – Lunch

12.45 to 13.45 – Free period

14.00 to 16.00 – Double Charms (with Ravenclaw)

16.00 to 18.00 – Free time

18.00 to 19.00 – Dinner

19.00 to 21.00 – Free time

21.00 – Curfew

Tuesday

9.30 to 11.30 – DADA (with Gryffindor)

11.45 to 12.45 – Lunch

12.45 to 14.45 – Double Transfiguration (with Gryffindor)

15.00 to 16.00 – Potions (with Gryffindor)

16.00 to 18.00 – Free time

18.00 to 19.00 – Dinner

19.00 to 21.00 – Free time

21.00 – Curfew

Wednesday

9.30 to 10.30 – History of Magic (with Hufflepuff)

10.30 to 10.45 – Break

10.45 to 11.45 – Charms (with Ravenclaw)

11.45 to 12.45 – Lunch

12.45 to 13.45 – Free period

14.00 to 16.00 – Double DADA (with Gryffindor)

16.00 to 18.00 – Free time

18.00 to 19.00 – Dinner

19.00 to 21.00 – Free time

21.00 to 23.00 – Astronomy (all houses)

Thursday

9.30 to 11.30 – Double Herbology (with Ravenclaw)

10.30 to 10.45 – Break

10.45 to 11.45 – History of Magic (with Hufflepuff)

11.45 to 12.45 – Lunch

12.45 to 13.45 – Free period

14.00 to 16.00 – Double Charms (with Ravenclaw)

16.00 to 18.00 – Free time

18.00 to 19.00 – Dinner

19.00 to 21.00 – Free time

21.00 – Curfew

Friday

9.30 to 11.30 – Double Potions (with Gryffindor)

11.30 to 11.45 – Break

11.45 to 12.45 – Lunch

12.45 to 13.45 – Transfiguration (with Gryffindor)

14.00 to 16.00 – Flying lessons (with Gryffindor)

16.00 to 18.00 – Free time

18.00 to 19.00 – Dinner

19.00 to 21.00 – Free time

21.00 – Curfew

"Great, four subjects with the red and gold kittens" said Harry sarcastically.

"Yes, but one of those subjects is potions, from what I heard Snape favours us and loathes Gryffindors, he insults them at and deducts points from them at every turn, It'll be a right laugh" said Daphne smiling at him.

Harry chuckled.

"A galleon on Weasley losing points for being too thick to answer a question" said Blaise casually.

"I second that" said Tracey.

"Third" said Daphne.

"I'll put a galleon in but that it happens to my brother instead of the Weasel" said Harry.

"You sure about that?" said Tracey.

"Positive" said Harry smirking.

"Well, as amusing as taking the mick out of the Weasel is, we best get to class" said Daphne.

The four got up and made their way to the greenhouses outside of school for Herbology. Professor Sprout the Herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff house, she was a short dumpy woman dressed in old grey robes covered in dirt from working in the greenhouses. The first lesson was a theory where Professor Sprout told them about what kind of plants they would be covering this term. At the end of the lesson she set them homework to read the first four chapters of A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi before the next Herbology lesson.

They arrived in the History of Magic classroom and sat down in the middle with Harry and Blaise sat at one desk and Daphne and Tracey sat at the desk next to theirs.

The four found History of Magic to be a joke. Their teacher was a ghost named Professor Binns, a former teacher who died many years ago but carried on teaching as a ghost instead of passing on into the afterlife. Harry didn't feel like he learned anything as all Binns did for the hour was read his centuries old notes about giant wars. Almost all the class had fallen asleep by the time the lesson finished.

"God, I'm getting a quick quotes quill to take notes for me if each History lesson is like that" said Tracey in a bored tone.

"I'm getting Sirius to send me one before our next history lesson" said Harry in an equally bored tone.

"How the hell is a centuries dead ghost qualified to be a teacher anyway, his clothes look ancient" said Daphne.

"Least we got a free period after lunch" said Blaise sounding relieved.

"Yeah then double Charms, bet there'll be another lecture for the first hour" said Daphne.

"Yeah, we got Flitwick as a teacher though, he'll make it interesting at least, former duelling champion I heard" said Harry.

"Come on let's get to the great hall, I'm starving" said Tracey in an exasperated tone.

"Okay, besides after dinner I want to show you guys something, in private though, I don't want anyone else seeing this" said Harry in a low voice.

"This the thing you were on about this morning?" said Blaise.

"Yeah, it'll also show us somewhere to practice spells as well" said Harry.

"What is it Harry?" Tracey asked eagerly.

"You'll find out soon Trace, don't want to spoil the surprise" said Harry.

"This better be something good Potter, or I'll send you to Madam Pomphrey's with your bits frozen up" said Daphne smirking.

Harry paled.

"You'll what?" said Harry still looking pale.

"I'll use you as a test subject for the freezing spell my mum taught me, told me to use it on boys who bother me, do you want to find out what it does Harry" said Daphne who gave him an innocent smile.

"I'll pass thank you Daph" said Harry nervously.

Daphne, Blaise and Tracey laughed.

"Your evil Daph" said Harry.

"Ah, but we snakes are evil Harry, plotting of murder and world domination are our finest skills" mocked Tracey.

The four laughed and continued walking to the great hall.

The tables were covered with various snacks, sandwiches, fruit and pasties of all kinds. The four sat down and helped themselves to sandwiches and fruit. While they were eating lunch Neville approached them.

"Hey guys" said Neville.

"Neville" the four replied at the same time.

"Sorry about the other day Harry, I didn't know Hermione would act like that" said Neville looking apologetic.

"Don't apologise for her Neville, its not your fault she doesn't think about what she says before speaking" said Daphne.

"That might have something to do with what your brother and Ron told her, doing his usual I did all of this act, can't believe she believed some of it, claimed he could cast silently" said Neville chuckling.

"Nothing to worry about Neville, she'll find out he's talking out of his arse soon, but I'm guessing you didn't just come here to apologise" said Harry.

Neville looked impressed.

"Your right Harry, I came to tell you that Ron's been spouting rubbish about you while we were all in our dorm last night, claiming you attacked him with dark magic, your brother even supported his claims, so he and Ron wrote a letter to Mrs Weasley about you using dark magic on them, so your probably going to get a howler from her tomorrow at breakfast and trust me, her howlers are the worst" said Neville shuddering at the last statement.

"Well Daphne, I think Weasley just proved your point about him not being a real man even more, I mean writing to his mother about what Harry did to him, instead of challenging Harry himself, such a disgrace to the male population" smirked Blaise.

Harry just had a brilliant idea.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to teach Weasley a lesson then, I've got a plan" said Harry with a wicked smile.

"What are you gonna do?" said Daphne smirking.

"I'll tell you later, cheers Neville" said Harry.

"Don't mention it, I'll see you later guys" replied Neville as he turned and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

As they finished lunch early they decided to head back to the common room so they could see Harry's surprise.

After they had entered the common room they headed for Harry and Blaise's room and locked the door. Harry went over to his trunk and pulled out the blank Marauders Map and set it down on the bed.

"Blank parchment, Harry, that's your big surprise" snorted Daphne.

"Observe milady" said Harry elongating the last part and smirking.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" said Harry placing the tip of his wand on the parchment as he spoke.

On cue black ink appeared on the parchment and spread into a picture of Hogwarts with writing underneath it.

"Messrs Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map" said Daphne.

Harry unfolded the layers of the map.

"Wow" said Tracey in awe.

"Friends, I present to you the Marauders Map" said Harry.

"Is that really Dumbledore Harry?" said Blaise as they saw writing with Dumbledores name on it moving around in his office.

"Yep, all of Hogwarts is on this map, including everyone in it" replied Harry.

"Where did you get this Harry?" said Daphne.

"The Weasley twins gave it to me, decided I deserved it more than my brother and Ron did, it used to be my fathers, but Filch took it off of him in his 7th year" said Harry.

"Good to know they made the right choice then" said Tracey.

"Does this show all the secret passages as well Harry?" said Blaise.

"Yeah, one of them is even large enough for us to practice spells in" said Harry.

"Really?" said Daphne looking shocked.

"Yeah, this one right here, behind the gargoyle statue near the potions classroom" pointing to the spot on the map with his wand causing the map to reveal some lettering.

Tap the head and say Disserium to open.

"Nice one, when shall we check it out?" said Tracey.

"After dinner tonight, should give us enough time for some practice as well" replied Harry.

"Sounds like a plan, now tell us about your plan for Weasley" said Daphne.

Harry smirked.

"Well after I get the howler tomorrow, I'll challenge him to a wizards duel in front of the school, if he doesn't agree straight away I'll goad him into it, he'll definitely agree to it if I get him angry enough, and I'll humiliate him as well as beat him" said Harry still smirking.

Daphne and Tracey both had wicked smiles on their faces.

"Good plan Harry" said Blaise.

"It will be, especially if the spell I planned to finish him with works" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" replied Blaise.

"Well Blaise, it will make that stinging hex I gave you this morning look like a mild pinch compared to what will happen to Weasley" smirked Harry.

Blaise laughed.

The four continued to discuss the plans for Weasley and the Marauders Map before leaving to go to their Charms class shared with the Ravenclaws.

Charms class was taught by the small half goblin teacher Professor Flitwick. He was short with black hair and glasses wearing formal black suit robes. He explained how charms were useful to a witch/wizard before having them the six wand movements. At the end of the class he set them homework to explain the six types of wand movement on a six inches of parchment.

After they had eaten dinner in the great hall the four gathered in a corner where Harry pulled out and activated the Marauders Map before setting off for the gargoyle statue.

The statue stood alone in the corridor in front of a brick wall a few metres away from the potions classroom.

Harry pulled out his wand and went to open the passageway.

"Let me Harry" said Daphne pulling out her wand.

Harry smiled and motioned for her to open the passageway.

Daphne tapped the head of the gargoyle with her wand.

"Disserium"

The gargoyle statue clicked and slid backwards across the floor along with the wall revealing a dark tunnel.

"Lumos" said Harry lighting up his wand as he entered the passageway.

The other three activated the Lumos spell and entered the passageway after him.

The passageway closed after they had entered.

"Wow" said Tracey in awe.

"This will do" said Blaise.

"Great job finding this place Harry" said Daphne.

"Well Sirius told me about all of the passages" said Harry modestly.

The room was about the size of a small classroom. There were unlit torches on the walls but none of them knew how to cast the fire spell to light them. At the opposite end of the room there was a doorway presumably leading to the rest of the passageway and its destination.

"How many did he tell you about?" said Blaise.

"He said there are 7, this one leads to Hogsmeade village" said Harry.

"Nice" said Blaise.

"As nice as it is, we can't practice spells in the dark" said Daphne sounding a bit disappointed.

"Uncle Remus gave me some of his old spell books, there in my trunk, there should be a fire spell in one of them, won't take very long to find it" replied Harry.

"Well if there's nothing else to do here, we might as well leave" said Tracey.

"Your right, I guess we could get started on our homework, would give us extra time to practice if we get it done quickly" said Daphne.

"How do we get out?" said Blaise.

"Same way we got in I guess" replied Harry tapping a gargoyle statue against the same section of wall they used to enter.

"Dissernium" said Harry.

The passageway re-opened.

The four exited the passageway and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

They sat at one of the tables in the corner of the common room and started to work on their Charms homework. After they had finished they began to read the assigned chapters of their Herbology books when Draco Malfoy sauntered over to them flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ah, Slytherins own daddy's boy, how are you this fine evening?" said Daphne mockingly.

Draco looked furious but managed to maintain his normal voice.

"I came to speak to Potter not you Greengrass" replied Draco.

Harry looked at him.

"There something I can help you with Draco?" said Harry in a bored voice.

"Yes, I demand you tell me why that squib Longbottom was talking to you at our table, you should know better than to associate with those pathetic Gryffindors" said Draco confidently trying to intimidate Harry.

"You should watch what you say Malfoy, Neville is a good friend of mine, and I don't take kindly to people insulting my friends, and as for my conversation with him, I'm afraid that's none of your business, and did you write to your mother like I told you to?" said Harry threateningly.

Draco was intimidated by Harry's tone of voice.

"My father-" said Draco nervously before Harry cut him off.

"Your father can't help you Draco, it appears you haven't learnt your lesson, I guess I'll have to write her myself, tell her what a daddy's boy you really are" said Harry smirking.

All of the common room bar Crabbe, Goyle and a pug faced brown haired first year girl Harry recognised as Pansy Parkinson laughed at Draco.

Furious Malfoy whipped out his wand but Harry was faster.

"Expelliarmus" said Harry.

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and landed near the fire. Crabbe and Goyle scrambled to draw their wands but Daphne, Tracey and Blaise drew their wands and pointed them at the three Slytherins.

"Don't even think about it boys, it won't end well" said Tracey.

Crabbe and Goyle lowered their wands.

Daphne aimed her wand at Draco's genitals.

"Friggio" shouted Daphne.

Draco screamed as he felt his genitals begin to freeze and collapsed to the floor in pain.

"Freezing charm Draco, I'd go to Madam Pomphrey and get help if I were you, before any permanent damage occurs" snarled Daphne.

"Oh and Daddy's boy, if you tell anyone about this, life will become even harder for you, you understand?" said Harry kneeling down and getting in Draco's face.

Draco stopped screaming and rapidly nodded before screaming again.

Crabbe and Goyle hoisted Draco up by his arms and quickly ran out of the common room dragging a screaming Draco with them.

The four turned back to the desk to get back on with their homework.

"Nice one Daph, I should write about that to Mrs Malfoy, give her something to laugh about, hearing people humiliate her son" said Harry.

The other three laughed.

"That should teach him not to stick his nose where it doesn't belong" said Daphne still slightly laughing.

"Madam Pomphrey will hate you for sending him there, she has to see his bits while she thaws them, poor woman" said Blaise laughing.

"Assuming he has any" laughed Tracey.

"I think we can say he does unfortunately, it hurt him that much, hopefully we won't be dealing with him for a while" said Harry.

The four laughed and continued on reading the rest of the assigned chapters of their Herbology textbooks.

They didn't see Draco at breakfast the next day. It was only when Pansy walked past them that they found out that Draco would not be out of the hospital wing until after lunch due to the slow process of thawing his genitals to prevent further damage.

When an old grey owl carrying a light red envelope literally crash landed into the large cereal bowl on the Slytherin table in front of Harry, recognising the owl as the Weasley family owl and that it was carrying a howler, Harry smirked knowing his plan for Weasley was about to begin.

The envelope shot up into the air level with Harry's face and a pair of lips formed at the seal of the envelope which started shouting in a shrieking banshee like voice.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you attack my son on the train on the way to Hogwarts using dark magic on him as well, we have known you and respected you since you were 5 years old, we even made sure you felt comfortable and happy at times when your brother was getting the attention he rightly earned, I should have known something was wrong with you when I saw you associating with dark wizards in Diagon Alley, you are a disgrace to the name Potter and will only bring shame on your parents and siblings, you will never be welcome in the Weasley household again and if you had any sense you would beg Ron for forgiveness as quick as you can!" shouted the howler in Molly Weasleys voice.

As the howler burst into a small ball of flames most of the great hall erupted in laughter. Harry noticed that the only people who weren't laughing were a majority of the Slytherin students, the Weasley twins who looked shocked, and Neville who was glaring daggers at Ron and Charles who were laughing the loudest. The teachers did not seem fazed by what had happened except Snape who looked visibly angry. Various comments and remarks from other students were also heard.

"Just like the article said, he is dark"

"First being sorted into Slytherin, now using dark magic"

"He's the next dark lord for sure"

"That voice sounded more like a banshee than a woman"

Daphne looked at Harry in anticipation. Harry smirked and then stood up facing Ron on the Gryffindor table.

"Ah Mr Weasley, I thought you would have a better plan than getting mummy to send me a howler, I'm rather disappointed" said Harry casually.

"Shut up you dark wizard wannabe" shouted Ron.

"After all I thought Gryffindors were meant to be brave" mocked Harry earning a few chuckles from the Slytherin table.

"We are, were also the best house and students of Hogwarts" said Ron proudly puffing his chest.

"I wouldn't call that plan brave Weasel, how is getting dear mummy to fight your battles for you even remotely brave, though a poor but decently thought out plan makes me question why your not in Slytherin with plans like that" said Harry chuckling.

Ron was fuming and his face had turned red.

"I ain't no filthy slimy muggle hating bastard Slytherin!" shouted Ron.

"50 points from Gryffindor for disrespect Weasley!" roared Professor Snape with a very angry face.

"No f-" shouted Ron in disgust but Harry cut him off.

"Insulting my house now Weasley, you are no braver than that rat you carry around with you, if you want to prove your bravery, then duel me tonight after dinner in the great hall, we'll see exactly how brave you are, or if you choose not too then I guess the entire hall will see your lack of bravery first hand" said Harry smirking.

Most of the students looked shocked.

"Teach him a lesson Ron, show him just how great Gryffindors are" said Charles.

Ron nodded at Charles and looked at Harry.

"I accept, and I'll mop the floor with you, you filthy Slytherin snake" snarled Ron.

"Another 20 points from Gryffindor for your insults Weasley!" shouted Professor Snape.

Ron didn't pay attention to Professor Snapes words.

Harry looked up towards the head table at Professor Flitwick.

"Professor Flitwick, I heard you used to be a duelling champion some time ago, would you be so kind to be our referee for the duel, and would you be so kind to set up a duelling platform for us after dinner please?"

Professor Flitwick looked at him curiously for a few moments before nodding his head.

"Of course Mr Potter, I will be glad to do so" replied Professor Flitwick.

Harry turned his gaze towards Dumbledore who looked quite disappointed and slightly angry.

Harry then turned back to look at Ron.

"Good luck Mr Weasley, your going to need it" said Harry casually as he sat back down to finish his breakfast.

"Well done Harry, you made him out to be a right idiot" said Blaise.

"Wasn't hard, he's already a right idiot" replied Harry casually.

Daphne and Tracey laughed quielty.

"Humiliate him Harry" said Daphne smirking.

"Yeah, at least try and send him to the hospital wing" said Tracey smiling wickedly.

"Wow Trace, didn't know you could be that vicious" joked Blaise.

Tracey lightly punched him in the arm.

"Oh I plan to Daph, and I hope to do that as well, might take him down a peg or two, glad Dumbledore looked angry though, didn't open his mouth once during that ordeal, none of them did, well except Professor Snape, even if it was only to take house points from Weasley" said Harry.

"Not good ones for sure, glad they didn't, that made your Weasel humiliation a lot funnier" said Daphne.

"That it did, and were in Double DADA with them next, along with Transfiguration and potions later today with them, we'll be able to see exactly how he's feeling for this duel" replied Harry grinning evilly.

The four set off for their Double DADA lesson. They arrived and immediately noticed an odd smell of garlic in the room, they sat in the middle of the classroom with Harry and Daphne sharing one desk and Tracey and Blaise sharing another desk.

The rest of the Slytherins minus Draco and the three Gryffindor girls Hermione, Lavander Brown and Parvati Patil arrived and sat down.

Charles, Ron, Neville, and two boys Harry recognised from the sorting as Seamus Finnegan a short sandy haired Irish boy, and Dean Thomas a tall black boy with short dark brown hair arrived shortly after.

Daphne looked at the boys and smirked.

"I hope your planning on paying attention in this class Weasel, you'll need all the practice you can get, before you face a real man" said Daphne mockingly.

The Slytherin students laughed laughed. Neville, Parvati and Lavander chuckled. Hermione looked abashed. Charles did not react.

Ron fumed and opened his mouth to reply but Harry cut him off with a deadly glare.

"Careful Daphne, don't make him too nervous, otherwise I won't get a decent challenge from him, I don't want it to be too easy" said Harry casually.

The Slytherins laughed again.

Ron's face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

Ron was about to reply when Professor Quirrell entered the classroom so he immediately backed down. The first part of the lesson Professor Quirrell gave a brief introduction to the subject. For the rest of the lesson he had them practising Disarming spells. Harry found this easy having already mastered the spell over the summer, Daphne, Blaise, Charles and Hermione picked this up quickly while the rest of the class were struggling. Harry spent the next half hour helping Tracey since she was the only one out of the four struggling with the spell. By the end of the lesson Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Charles and Hermione had become quite proficient at the spell.

To Harry's amusement Ron could not get the spell right and looked worried as Professor Quirrell told them to stop practising the Disarming spell and move on to the Jelly-leg jinx. Again Harry spent the time helping the other four who were quick to master the jinx, only Hermione managed to get it right by the end of the lesson. Ron left the room quickly as soon as the lesson ended looking almost scared. The four friends found this amusing as they headed off to the great hall for lunch.

Draco Malfoy arrived in the great hall from the hospital wing fifteen minutes into lunch. As he walked past Daphne she gave him an icy stare and jokingly reached for her wand. Draco paled and quickly walked past them further up the table.

"I don't think Draco will be bothering you for a while Daphne, he's scared to death of you" said Tracey.

Daphne smirked.

"You know, we could use this to our advantage" said Harry.

"How so?" said Blaise giving Harry a questioning look.

"Well, Malfoy is already trying to use his fathers money and influence to gain control of Slytherin house, if he's scared of Daphne and the rest of us because were Daphne's friends, then we could bring more Slytherins round to our way of thinking, and get more control over the house as the years go on" replied Harry.

"Good plan" said Daphne amazed.

"It might not be possible till were older of course maybe 4th or 5th year, but if we start now we'll have more influence in the house by then" said Harry.

"So it will be easier to bring them over to our side when we get control" said Tracey.

"Exactly" replied Harry.

"Your a genius Harry" said Daphne smiling.

"I try, I try" replied Harry cheekily.

The four laughed.

They finished their lunch and headed for their Double Transfiguration lesson shared with the Gryffindors again. They arrived in the classroom and took a large table near the back which they all shared between the four of them. As the other students were entering the classroom Tracey noticed a brown tabby cat with black stripes sat on the desk.

"It seems what my mum said was true about Professer Mcgonagall, she really is a cat" said Tracey in amazement.

"You mental or something Davis, Mcgonagall can't be a cat" said Ron as the last of their class entered the room.

At that point the cat leaped off of the desk and quickly morphed into Professor Mcgonagall.

"Convinced now Weasley" said Tracey.

Ron said nothing but looked really shocked.

"Your amazement is noted Mr Weasley, now would you kindly take your seat so we can begin" said Professor Mcgonagall sternly.

Ron sat down next to Charles and Professor Mcgonagall addressed the class about basic transfiguration and warned them that she will not tolerate people messing about. For the first hour and a half she had them making all sorts of notes about how to transfigure objects properly using concentration and how to focus their magic properly. For the last half hour she gave them each a matchstick and tasked them with turning it into a needle. She told them that they must say the word of the object they wanted to turn match into but focus their magic into the word while concentrating on the match.

Hermione was the first to do this earning ten points for Gryffindor in the process, Harry noticed that Ron looked annoyed at this having failed to transfigure his matchstick properly. Blaise had been the first one of the four to do so earning himself some praise from Professor Mcgonagall but he scowled as she did not give him any house points like she did for Hermione. Blaise instructed the other three on how to do this and Harry and Daphne managed to succeed after a few more attempts. After many more attempts Tracey finally succeeded and surprisingly so did Malfoy who had been trying in vain to succeed all lesson.

After Transfiguration they had a break before heading off to the dungeons for Potions class with Professor Snape. As they entered the dungeons and sat down at two desks shared between the four of them with Harry next to Daphne and Blaise next to Tracey.

"Remember our bet Daph" said Harry smirking.

"Of course Harry, I'll remember when your paying up" said Daphne smirking back at him.

Tracey and Blaise chuckled.

"You 2 best remember our bet as well, for I will be winning that money" said Harry chuckling at them.

"Of course Harry" said Tracey smirking.

Moments later the door opened and Professor Snape strode into the classroom shutting the door wordlessly with his wand.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class, and there will be consequences for those who wish to mess around in this class" said Professor Snape nastily as everyone watched him in fear or in some cases amazement.

"Most of you in here will not appreciate the subtle art of potion making, or the relevance for it in society, I can already see that some of you are not going to pass this subject due to your inability to pay attention" continued Professor Snape who was now glaring at Ron.

Ron was leaning back in his chair looking at the ceiling in boredom.

"MR WEASLEY!" shouted Professor Snape causing Ron to quickly look at Professor Snape in fear.

"Given you deem yourself too important to pay attention Mr Weasley, you can answer a few questions as you must find my classes not to be worth your time" sneered Professor Snape glaring at Ron.

Ron paled.

"Tell me Mr Weasley, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel and wormwood?" said Professor Snape.

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know" said Ron.

"Disappointing, another one then, where would I look if I wanted to find a bezoar?" said Professor Snape smirking evilly.

Again Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Your store cupboard" said Ron nervously.

"10 points from Gryffindor for cheek, but I'll let you redeem yourself Weasley, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" said Professor Snape smirking even more.

This time Hermione didn't put her hand up as she realised that Professor Snape wasn't going to let her answer the question.

"I really don't know, you haven't told me the answer" said Ron casually.

"That will be another 10 points Weasley, its becoming a chore to take points off of you, and since you are too thick to learn the information, would someone be able to answer the questions and educate Weasley since he has not bothered to learn the answers himself?" said Professor Snape as the Slytherin students howled with laughter causing Ron to get embarrassed.

Daphne put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Greengrass" said Professor Snape.

"Asphodel and wormwood don't do anything when added together but are 2 of the main ingredients for the sleep potion Draught of Living Death, a bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of goats that can be used to cure most poisons, and monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant also known as acconite" replied Daphne proudly while smirking at Ron mocking him.

Professor Snape nodded at her.

"Thank you Miss Greengrass, at least some of you actually read the textbook instead of wasting away your education, unlike some" said Professor Snape sneering at Ron at the last statement.

Ron glared at Professor Snape.

"That's not in the first year textbook Snivillus, why don't you stick with questions related to first year" sneered Charles.

Harry and the rest of the class minus Ron who smirked gasped. Sirius had told him all about how they used to treat Professor Snape when they were at school. So he and Charles knew what the Snivillus nickname meant, Harry knew Charles was in a lot of trouble.

"Detention every night for the rest of the week Potter, including the weekend and 50 points from Gryffindor for your disrespect" snarled Professor Snape glaring at Charles.

The Slytherin students laughed at this.

"You will all spend the rest of the lesson writing down everything I have said to you in detailed paragraphs" said Professor Snape still angry.

There was a scrambling for quills and parchment as the students began copying down all of the stuff they had learned.

After the lesson had finished the students left the classroom as they had two hours of free time before dinner. The four decided to go to the secret passageway to practice their spells since Harry had figured out how to cast the fire spell Incendio.

After entering the passageway Harry lit all of the torches using the Incendio spell illuminating the room. Harry taught the three how to cast shield charms as he fired minor jinxes and hexes at them reversing the effects if he hit them using the Finite charm. They kept this up until a few minutes before dinner with Daphne, Tracey and Blaise now being able to perform strong shield charms with ease.

Harry put the torches out using a light Augamenti spell and the group left the passageway and heading for the great hall.

Harry waited for every student to finish their dinner and had stood up from their seats before he got up and told Ron that it was time for their duel. Ron paled at first but nodded his head. Harry looked up towards the head table.

"Professor Flitwick, me and Mr Weasley are ready for our duel now" said Harry.

Professor Flitwick nodded and stood up. He drew his wand and wordlessly summoned a large purple and gold platform in the middle of the hall while vanishing the house tables and the head table so the students could watch.

Harry and Ron both walked up onto the platform at opposite ends facing each other with their wands drawn.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a traditional wizards duel which will end when one of the duellists either loses his wand or is unable to continue for any reason, the rules are basic no dark magic or illegal spells, and no spells that could prove to be fatal, any participant who breaks these rules will be immediately disqualified and the match will stop, gentlemen are you ready to begin" said Professor Flitwick.

"I'm ready" said Ron.

"Bring it on Weasley" said Harry.

"Expelliarmus" shouted Ron.

"Protego" shouted Harry deflecting Ron's spell back towards him who ducked allowing the spell to sail over his head.

"Jelly Legs" shouted Ron.

Harry sidestepped the badly aimed spell with ease.

"Trippus" shouted Ron.

"Protego" said Harry lazilly as he blocked Rons Trip jinx.

"Too predictable Weasley, you should practice more" said Harry casually.

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise laughed.

"Trippus, Trippus" shouted Ron firing two weaker Tripping jinxes at Harry.

"Protego" said Harry holding the shield spell to deflect both spells.

Ron looked frustrated.

"My turn, Stingonia, Stingonia, Stupefy" shouted Harry rapidly while pushing his magic into each spell as three spells erupted from his wand.

Ron failed to block or dodge any of the spells. The first stinging hex hit him in the wrist he was using to hold his wand causing him to drop it, the second stinging hex hit him in the groin at the same time that Harry's stunning spell hit him square in the chest with enough power to send him flying off the stage and onto the floor.

Ron was groaning on the floor as Charles and Hermione went to check on him.

Harry lowered his wand.

"I win" said Harry smiling.

The Slytherins all cheered.

"You might have seriously hurt Mr Weasley Harry" said Dumbledore in a stern but disappointed voice.

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"I just did what I had to do to win Headmaster" said Harry casually.

"Did you really have to go that far though Harry" replied Dumbledore.

"No, but I did anyway" said Harry casually.

"10 points from Slytherin for cheek Harry" said Dumbledore.

Harry just shrugged and walked over to his friends.

"Nice one Harry" said Blaise smirking.

"Yeah, you've sent Weasley to the hospital wing as well, well done" said Tracey indicating to Madam Pomphrey conjuring a stretcher for Ron.

"Well done Harry" said Daphne who then hugged him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her returning the hug.

"Come on lets go celebrate in the common room, my mum told me how to find the kitchens so we can get some food and drink" said Tracey.

The four were walking out of the great hall when Professor Snape stopped them.

"Good spell work Mr Potter, 20 points to Slytherin" said Professor Snape before leaving them.

The four made their way to the Hogwarts kitchens located near the Hufflepuff dormitories and were given a variety of sweets and kegs of butterbeer and pumpkin juice. The four shrunk the items and placed them in their pockets before walking back to the common room.

The party took place in the Slytherin common with many students congratulating Harry and making jokes about how he flattened Ron including Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and some of the seventh years. After the party had died down with everyone going to bed Harry sat at one of the tables in the common room with his quill and some parchment deciding to write a letter to his mum.

Dear Mum

Life has been excellent at Hogwarts so far and its only been two days. I did get into Slytherin which no doubt you've heard from Charles, how did dad take it?. Anyway I'm doing well in my lessons so far, History of Magic is boring, I'm going to ask Sirius to send me a quick quotes quill because its too hard to stay awake during Binn's lectures.

Half of my house mates are alright, though Draco Malfoy is a right git, Daphne used a special freezing spell on his "cough" private "cough" areas and now he's terrified of her so he doesn't bother us anymore.

Anyway Ron Weasley lied to his mother claiming that I had used dark magic on him when he insulted my friends on the train and she sent me a howler. Rather amusing really as he accepted my challenge of a wizards duel, I beat him and put him in the hospital wing, not that I care much he's done nothing but bad mouth me and the rest of Slytherin house since he got here.

Say hi to dad for me and tell Dorea I love her and I'll have lots of stories to tell her when I get back at christmas. I'll write as often as I can.

Lots of love

Harry

P.S Charles stupidly decided to call Professor Snape Snivillus in front of the entire potions class and Snape himself in the middle of the lesson, so now he's got detention for the rest of the week.

Harry folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket. He walked up to his dormitory and went to bed.

 **A.N – okay since this story will contain quite a lot of chapters I have decided to split each year into a separate story instead of having it all in one long single story.**


	5. Chapter 5

****The Forgotten Hero****

6th September 1991

The last two days seemed to fly by for Harry as most of the lessons consisted of either note taking or practising spells they had learned in a previous lesson. The only new lesson that Harry attended was Astronomy on Wednesday night from 21.00 to 23.00.

The four had been taking every opportunity possible to learn and practice the spells that Harry had been teaching them in the secret passageway behind the gargoyle statue. Daphne had also taken to borrowing the different Charms and Defence books that Remus had given him, using whatever spare time they had on top of that to work on the homework they were set.

However Harry was finding it rather uncomfortable to be around Professor Quirrell at any time especially in their Double DADA lesson on Wednesday. The man kept gazing at him and Charles for some reason that Harry could not place. It was almost like there was something unseen in the room as Harry felt weird when Quirrell would be in close proximity to him. Harry managed to get Charles to have a word in private with him where he voiced his suspicions to Charles but his brother just brushed him off calling him paranoid and told him to stop wasting his time with nonsense.

Harry then voiced these suspicions to Daphne, Tracey and Blaise. Tracey and Blaise brushed it off as nothing and that Quirrell was harmless as the stuttering man couldn't go two minutes without being nervous. Daphne had a similar opinion to them but said that they should keep an eye on Quirrell in case something really was up.

Harry received a reply to his letter from his mother on Thursday at breakfast. He opened it in his dorm later during a free period in the afternoon.

 _Dear Harry_

 _I'm glad you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts though it still feels weird you and Charles not being at home, I guess this is how mine and James parents must have felt during the entire time we were both at Hogwarts._

 _I see from reading your letter that Draco Malfoy is no different from his Father when we were at school. Lucius was five years older than me and always made snide comments to Professor Snape regarding our friendship. As for Daphne doing that to him made me laugh like a Marauder would but the responsible adult side of me hopes that no permanent damage was done to the boy._

 _As for Charles behaviour I have already written a letter to him expressing my disappointment at his actions. However I am rather disappointed that you put Ron Weasley in the hospital wing due to your duel with him._

 _Don't get me wrong Harry, I am proud that you stood up for yourself and very proud that you beat him in a duel fair and square I am quite disappointed that the spells you used on him landed him in the hospital wing and given what Charles told me of Ron's injuries I am quite shocked. I've already had to deal with a very angry Molly Weasley because of the damage you caused to Ron. Your Brother told me that Madam Pomphrey had to use a number of healing spells to fix the damage to his wrist and ehm "private parts" god it feels weird to talk about male genitals to an 11 year old._

 _Please Harry be careful with using the spells that I am guessing Sirius has been teaching you over the summer. These spells can be very dangerous to a person if used irresponsibly._

 _Dorea told me to tell you that she misses you._

 _Love_

 _Mum_

Harry started laughing at part of the letter which mentioned Ron. He made his way over to the others and explained what had happened to the Weasel.

"According to my mum and Charles, the Weasel required quite a lot of healing to certain areas of his body" smirked Harry.

Blaise winced while Daphne and Tracey laughed.

"Haha, I hope it left scars, that would remind him not to mess with you again" said Tracey.

"Well if it did, no one will ever see them" replied Harry chuckling.

"Who would want to, I mean who would actually find Weasley attractive, once you've seen him eat you wouldn't want to be anywhere near him" Daphne said in disgust.

"Good one Daph" said Harry laughing.

"Well at least he'd get a scar like your brother thinking he would be able share the fame, except people won't be able to see it" said Blaise laughing.

Ron had been released from the hospital wing on Thursday morning and to the groups amusement he would always get nervous around Harry sometimes going pale. The four teased him sometimes by pretending to draw their wands at him which Neville seemed to find funny.

They were stood outside the Great Hall that evening when Neville and Hermione approached them. Neville was smirking while Hermione looked rather angry.

"You really put him down a peg or two Harry, nice one" said Neville.

"Glad to be of help Neville" said Harry proudly.

Hermione however kept complaining about the damage done to Ron to Harry whenever they were teasing Ron.

"Its not funny you know, your lucky he wasn't seriously hurt" scolded Hermione.

"Actually, we're unlucky he wasn't seriously hurt, his arrogant, egotistical arse needed to be brought down a peg or two anyway" said Tracey laughing.

Hermione looked shocked.

The four walked away laughing.

Finally Friday came round, Harry was looking forward to today more than ever, double potions in the morning with Gryffindor, followed up by flying lessons with Gryffindor in the afternoon. After breakfast they headed down to the potions lab eager to see Professor Snape bully Weasley once more.

They entered the classroom in droves and sat down in their seats, Harry sat with Blaise with Daphne and Tracey sat at another table, Professor Snape was stood at the front of the classroom, eyes shifting over all the students who were sitting down. He smirked as he saw Charles and Ron sit together at a desk.

"Potter, Weasley" shouted Professor Snape.

The two looked at him in anger and confusion.

"After your behaviour the other day, I think it would be wise to separate you both for the lesson" continued Professor Snape.

Ron opened his mouth to protest.

"Weasley go sit with Longbottom, Granger, you sit with Potter" said Professor Snape snidely.

Ron grumbled as he stood up and made his way over to Neville's table, while Hermione calmly got up and went to sit next to Charles.

Professor Snape tasked them with creating a simple potion to cure boils. He left instructions on the blackboard and told them ingredients were in the store cupboard. Harry and Blaise were making decent progress on their potion. Daphne's and Tracey's potion was the best in the class which earned a lot of praise and points for Slytherin from Snape, Draco Malfoy received the most praise from Professor Snape earning Snape looks of disgust and annoyance from the Gryffindor's.

Harry and Blaise were halfway through their potion when they heard a crash coming from the Gryffindor's side of the room.

"Weasley you idiot!" shouted Snape striding over to Ron and Neville's table.

Their cauldron had somehow melted causing their incomplete potion to start pouring out onto the desk. To the amusement of the Slytherin's, Ron's hands were covered in the potion, boils started to appear all over his hands and arms.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the potion off the fire" said Professor Snape snidely.

Ron moaned.

"Longbottom, take this idiot up to the hospital wing" continued Snape.

Neville picked Ron up by his arms getting him back to his feet before they both left for the hospital wing. Snape turned to look at Charles.

"Potter, why didn't you stop him from making such an obvious mistake, 5 points from Gryffindor" sneered Professor Snape.

Charles glared at Snape while Harry and the rest of the Slytherin's burst out laughing.

Neville returned from taking Ron to the hospital wing.

After they all finished and bottled their potions Professor Snape tasked them with writing six inches of parchment about how they brewed their potion and where they went wrong in for those who did not succeed causing Charles to glare at him.

The four left the class in laughter at Ron's actions.

After lunch they made their way outside the castle towards their flying lesson. When they noticed the Gryffindor's arriving they were surprised to see Ron with them seemingly cured of the effects of his boil cure potion.

"Your boils disappeared yet Weasel" said Blaise drawing laughter from the rest of the Slytherin's.

"Shut up Zabini, you think your tough because that greasy haired git is so biased towards you snakes!" shouted Ron turning red in anger.

"Biased, such brilliant words for someone with a simple mind like yours Weasley, I mean after all the years we've known each other I always got the impression you were a thick glorified fanboy" said Harry laughing.

"Shut up Potter you dark bastard, your mum won't be too pleased if me and Charles tell her you used dark magic on me again" shouted Ron.

"Dark magic, I wasn't aware a disarming spell was dark magic Weasel, or are you really that frightened of it that you tell yourself it's dark magic so you don't wet the bed at night" said Tracey as the Slytherin's laughed even louder.

Ron was about to go over to Tracey but Neville stepped in front of him.

"I hope you weren't planning to do something to Miss Davis here Weasley, I mean you don't want to visit the hospital wing for another time today do you?" said Blaise looking right at Ron.

Ron glared and stepped backwards.

Madam Hooch arrived straight after. She was lean with short spiky grey hair with piercing eyes like a hawk. She was wearing what Harry recognised as Quidditch robes belonging to a referee with a whistle hanging around her neck.

"First years, welcome to your first flying lesson, now I want you all to step up and stand on the left side of a broom each" said Hooch.

They all stepped towards a broom each on the left side of their brooms.

"Hold your right hand over the broom, and say up" said Hooch.

Their was a chorus of "up" all around the group. Some brooms jumped into people's hands straight away like Harry, Charles, Blaise, Nott and Draco. Others did not do this straight away like Tracey, Daphne, Neville, Hermione and Ron, the latter eventually being smacked full on in the face by the end of his broom causing an eruption of laughter from most of the group including some Gryffindor's.

"Once you've got hold of your broom I want you to mount it, and grip it tight, don't want you falling off" said Hooch.

Everyone else picked up their brooms and mounted them.

"On my whistle, I want each of you to push up from the ground into the air, keep your broom steady and hover for a moment, before leaning forwards slightly and touch back down, on my whistle, 3, 2" said Hooch blowing her whistle which made a screeching noise.

Neville however must have been nervous about flying as he kicked off the ground too hard and shot up into the air. He lost hold on his broom at ten feet and slipped off sideways falling and landing on the floor breaking his wrist.

Madam Hooch ran over to him and helped him up as his broom flew away towards the Forbidden Forest on its own.

"Everyone keeps their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing, understand, if I see a single broom in the air, the rider will be out of Hogwarts before they can play Quidditch" said Hooch sternly as she walked Neville back into the castle.

Malfoy bent down and picked up the Rememberall that Neville had received from his Grandmother that morning.

"You see his face, the fat little lump, maybe if he gave this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse" said Malfoy.

"Give it back you blonde ponce" said Charles walking towards him still carrying his broom.

"Don't think so Potter, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, like up a tree" replied Malfoy mounting his broom and taking off up into the sky above them.

Charles mounted his broom despite the protests of Hermione and shot after Malfoy. Malfoy threw Neville's Rememberall towards the castle and Charles shot after it. He caught it inches from the castle wall before diving towards the ground. He pulled up at the last second with a perfect Wronski Feint before slowing down his broom and stopping.

As he dismounted all of the Gryffindor's made their way over to him cheering, clapping and congratulating him. As usual he soaked up all the attention claiming he knew exactly what he was doing and that he does it all the time at home. At that moment Professor Mcgonagall came striding out of the castle towards them.

"Charles Potter" shouted Professor Mcgonagall.

Charles turned to look at her smirking.

"Follow me" said Professor Mcgonagall.

Charles walked over to her and followed her into the castle.

Daphne turned to Harry.

"You think your brothers gonna get kicked out?" said Daphne.

"Nah, he won't even get punished, Dumbledore won't allow it" replied Harry.

"You sure?" said Tracey.

"Positive, come on lets go practice some spells" said Harry.

The four set off back towards the castle.

After training with the summoning charm and stunning spells for two hours they made their way to the great hall for dinner.

Walking past the Gryffindor table they heard Ron and Charles gloating about how Professor Mcgonagall made Charles the new Gryffindor Seeker after seeing him fly like he did in lesson.

The four sat down at the Slytherin table.

"So instead of being punished for what he did, he gets made Seeker instead, talk about bending the rules, if that was any one of us we'd have been punished, what a joke" said Tracey.

"Too right, I bet if Harry did that, Dumbledore would kick him out, he detests Slytherin" said Blaise.

"Of course he would, Dumbledore has always detested the snakes ever since Voldemort was a student here, the only reason the old coot can't get rid of Slytherin house is because he doesn't have the power to change Hogwarts traditions" replied Harry placing potatoes onto his plate.

"Watch it, bet your brother can go through the next 7 years without being punished" said Daphne.

"Knowing Dumbledore, the Boy Who Lived could blow up a classroom and Dumbledore wouldn't do much about it" said Tracey.

"Such is life, besides he's a good flier, or so my dad says but he can't stop praising him anyway, besides that 7th year chaser Bullstrode is leaving this year, I'm gonna try out for chaser next year, always enjoyed playing at home so it'll be fun" replied Harry.

"Go for it Harry, you'll be great" said Daphne clapping him on the back.

"Cheers Daph, least I got a fan already" said Harry smirking.

Daphne blushed and wrapped one arm around Harry hugging him.

"Ahem, what about us Harry" said Tracey pouting.

"Well you 2 can be my joint number 2 fans, Daphne congratulated me first so she is number 1" said Harry smirking.

The four laughed and dug into their food.

The days and weeks rolled by until the one day Harry had been dreading arrived, October 31st, Halloween night, the night his family was attacked by Voldemort. People celebrated this day as the day Voldemort was defeated and the Wizarding world was saved. Harry had been in a particularly glum mood during lessons.

After the last lessons for the day ended Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were headed for the great hall when Neville approached them with a worried look on his face.

"Hey guys have you seen Hermione anywhere?" said Neville.

"Sorry Neville, haven't seen her anywhere" said Harry.

"Why what's wrong?" said Daphne.

"Ron was rather cruel to her when she tried to help him in Charms earlier, he told her she was showing off and didn't know how people could put up with her, she ran off crying at the end of lesson and hasn't been seen since" said Neville in an annoyed tone.

"He's been gobbing off again, no surprise there, we've seen him in DADA and Transfiguration, he can't cast a spell to save his life the useless sod" said Blaise.

"Yeah, I've been asking around but no one else has seen her" said Neville.

"We'll keep an eye out for her Nev, if we see her we'll tell her you've been looking for her" said Tracey.

"Okay, thanks guys, I've already had words with Ron" said Neville.

"Good, guy should learn to accept help when it's offered to him" said Daphne.

The five walked into the great hall and sat down at their respective tables.

Hermione didn't appear at the feast either. After they had all finished their food when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Students, staff, as we now sit here full to the brink with our dinner and sweets, please take a moment to remember why wizards celebrate this day more than ever" said Dumbledore.

Harry suddenly looked rather angry.

Daphne noticed this and put her hand on his arm but he didn't acknowledge her.

"Now I don't mean to bring further attention on this certain someone, he has enough people to do that already, 10 years ago on this very night, Lord Voldemort met his destruction, all because of a young boy, Charles Potter, who defeated Voldemort, so I ask all of you to raise your glasses to Charles, to Charles" said Dumbledore raising his glass.

Most of the great hall except the Slytherin table and various students around the other tables raised their glasses and there was a chorus of "to Charles" echoed through the great hall.

Harry growled and got up from his chair and started walking out of the great hall.

"Sit down Harry, you may leave when I have finished speaking" said Dumbledore.

"Shut up Dumbledore, I'm not in the mood for your speeches, you praise the actions of a 1 year old infant who had no idea what he was doing, but you do not mention the hundreds that were killed fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters" said Harry angrily.

"Your brother defeated Voldemort Harry, he saved the Wizarding world, as for the dead I also mourn them tonight" said Dumbledore calmly.

"I've heard enough old man, I can see why you lose the respect of more people day by day, I lost my Godmother Marlene Mckinnon, slaughtered along with her entire family, yet you do not mention them or anyone else who died" said Harry.

He walked out of the great hall to the many looks of shock and disgust of the students.

Daphne looked at Tracey and Blaise.

"You guys stay here, I'll talk to him" said Daphne rising from her seat.

"I don't blame him, what was the old goat thinking, mentioning that in front of all the students, he really has lost his rocker" said Blaise.

"Go on Daph, he needs you more than he needs us" said Tracey.

Daphne took off out of the great hall and went looking for Harry. She headed towards their secret passageway thinking he might have gone there to be alone. After she opened the passageway and walked inside she found Harry firing stunners at the wall with an angry look on his face.

"Harry" said Daphne.

Harry looked up recognising the voice.

"Daph" said Harry plainly.

Daphne ran over to him.

She crouched down and hugged him.

"You shouldn't have had to hear that, that wasn't fair" said Daphne still hugging him.

"He didn't think about mentioning it, hundreds of people died last time, and not one of them mentioned" said Harry.

Daphne just held him.

"My Godmother Marlene and her family, most of the Bones family, Weasley's uncles the Prewett twins, Remus's fiance Dorcas Meadowes who died duelling Voldemort personally, my grandparents" said Harry.

"I know, I know" said Daphne soothingly.

"Halloween is meant to be a day to remember dead friends and family, to remember them as they were when they were still alive, yet the old goat chooses to glorify a 1 year old infant who did nothing but cry in his crib, my Mother almost died that night" snarled Harry.

"Come on, lets go back to the dorm, you can tell me Tracey and Blaise as many stories as you want about your family, we'll listen to them as long as possible" said Daphne helping him stand up.

Harry calmed down.

"Daph thanks for coming to find me, I'm not trying to be harsh on the other two but I'm glad it was just you who came here" said Harry hugging her again.

"No need for thank you Harry, its what friends do for each other, besides I told them that I wanted to speak to you alone, they understood" said Daphne.

The two walked out of the secret passageway and closed it when they heard a scream from down the corridor where the girls toilets were located at the end. They looked at each other before running off towards the toilets. They entered the toilet and were shocked at what they saw.

A large green mountain troll was swinging a wooden club at the cubicles. Charles, Ron and Hermione were in the corner trying to avoid its club.

Harry whipped out his wand and shouted at the troll.

"Oy, ugly, over here"

The troll turned around to look at Harry and Daphne. Harry stepped in front of Daphne before remembering a recent spell that he had practiced.

"REDUCTO MAXIMA!" said Harry making a stabbing motion with his wand as a light blue light erupted from it and flew into the troll's chest.

The light entered the troll's chest and the unthinkable happened. There was a large hole in the chest as blood sprayed out onto Harry, Daphne and the walls before the troll fell backwards into the cubicles crushing more of them as it landed on the floor.

Daphne looked shocked at him. Hermione looked scared. Charles and Ron were looking at him rather angrily.

"What the hell did you just do Harry, that wasn't cool" snarled Charles.

"That's the thanks he gets for saving your life, if he didn't show up and kill that troll you'd be dead" snarled Daphne moving from behind Harry to stand next to him.

"We would've dealt with it ourselves, that's bloody dark magic" shouted Ron.

"Shut up Weasel, that thing had you cornered, it wouldn't think twice about killing you" snarled Harry.

"Come on Ron, Hermione, lets get out of here" said Charles.

The three got up and ran out of the bathroom.

Harry just stood there looking down at the troll in shock.

Daphne put her hand on his shoulder making him turn around.

"Don't listen to them Harry, you saved them, whether they want to listen or not, and you protected me" said Daphne smiling.

Harry just looked at her.

"You stood in front of it, you made sure it couldn't go for me, that was the Gryffindor bravery your Brother and Weasley lack, thank you Harry" said Daphne kissing him on the cheek.

"I wouldn't let it hurt you Daph, I wouldn't let anything hurt you" said Harry hugging her.

They broke apart when Professors Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Quirrell and Snape ran into the bathroom. They looked at the dead troll and then back at the pair.

"What happened Mr Potter?" said Mcgonagall in shock.

"We saved three students from this troll Headmaster" replied Harry.

"Where are those students now then?" said Dumbledore.

"Ran off, Charles, the Weasley boy and Hermione Granger, Miss Granger has apparently been hiding in here ever since the end of her Charms lesson, when Mr Weasley decided to insult her when she tried to help him perform a spell he was having trouble with" said Daphne.

"How did you do this, this is 3rd year magic Harry" said Snape.

"Reducto Maxima curse, learned it myself, didn't expect it to cause so much damage" said Harry looking shocked.

"Very well then, well done for defeating a troll Mr Potter you and Miss Greengrass may go now" said Flitwick.

Harry and Daphne started to leave.

"Not so fast Mr Potter, there is still the matter of your behaviour in the great hall to discuss" said Dumbledore sternly.

"What's there to discuss, instead of honouring Halloween tradition by sharing memories of departed loved ones, you chose to glorify a single person who did nothing but cry in his crib at age 1, that was an insult to the dead who should be remembered on Halloween, especially those who gave their lives to protect the world against Voldemort" said Harry disgusted.

"Your brother defeated Voldemort Harry, you know that said Quirrell who did not stutter for once.

"My Mother's actions defeated Voldemort, she was prepared to die in order to protect her children, her love kept us alive that night, and fortunately she survived as well" said Harry.

"Nevertheless, your actions tonight warrant a punishment, 2 weeks of detention with Filch and 40 points from Slytherin for rudeness" said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, as young Mr Potter's head of house I decide who he serves his detentions with, he will serve them with me" said Snape.

Dumbledore looked at him annoyed but realised that Severus was right.

"Very well Severus, Mr Potter will serve his detentions with you" said Dumbledore in resignation.

"And I take it Weasley will be punished for his behaviour towards Miss Granger, she would not have been here had he not been a cruel bully to her, whether it is Professor Flitwick or Professor Mcgonagall who punishes him, given that bullying is not tolerated here" said Daphne.

"I will see to Mr Weasley's punishements Miss Greengrass, I assure you of that" said Professor Mcgonagall.

"You may go Mr Potter, I will escort you back to the common room" said Snape as he stalked over to Harry and Daphne and escorted them out of the bathroom limping while doing so.

As they reached the common room Snape pulled Harry aside.

"You can go in Miss Greengrass, I want a word with Mr Potter" said Professor Snape.

"She can stay Professor, we have no secrets between the two of us" said Harry.

"Okay then, firstly I agree with your words and actions in the great hall Harry, it took courage to do what you did, I lost people in the last war too, I lost my best friend forever for we will never talk again" said Snape sadly.

"You're referring to my Mother" said Harry in shock.

"Yes, but that is a story for another time, for now take 40 points to Slytherin for excellent spellwork and for defeating that troll" said Snape.

"Thank you Professor" said Harry in shock.

"Your welcome, now you may enter the common room, I trust Miss Davis and Mr Zabini will want to hear about what happened" said Professor Snape walking away from the pair.

The two looked at each other in shock and disbelief before entering the common room.

They told Tracey and Blaise the whole story before heading to bed that night.

The next morning as the four arrived at breakfast they noticed that many of the students seemed to be avoiding Harry as much as possible and that some even looked frightened of him.

After they finished breakfast Neville walked up to them.

"Hey Harry, can I ask you something?" said Neville.

"Ask away" said Harry.

"What happened last night we were all sat in our common room when Charles, Ron and Hermione came in saying you had killed a troll while Charles and Ron were protecting Hermione, she looked too scared to say anything, so naturally the whole story is around Hogwarts by now" said Neville.

Harry snorted.

"I wouldn't call Charles and Ron's actions against that troll as fighting, it had the three of them cornered and would have killed them had Harry not stepped in" said Daphne sarcastically.

"Did you really kill it then Harry, Ron said you blew it's chest open" said Neville looking shocked.

"Used a powerful Reducto Maxima curse, of course Weasley and my Brother accused me of being dark again, it's become so boring nowadays" said Harry casually.

"Wow, your 1 powerful wizard Harry, oh and by the way, I agree with what you said last night, I lost my parents too remember, they may not be dead but their as good as" said Neville mournfully.

Harry nodded. He knew that Neville's parents were tortured into insanity a few days after Voldemort attacked his family on Halloween by the Lestrange's and Barty Crouch Jr. He knew that they now resided in the permanent spell damage ward at St Mungos Hospital, he knows that they don't recognise Neville or his gran whenever the two visit.

"Thanks for the support Nev" said Harry smiling at him.

"No problem, I'll see you guys later anyway, I need to get some breakfast" said Neville as he started to leave.

"See you later Neville" said the four.

The four continued to talk about what Harry did before it was time to go to their classes for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Forgotten Hero**

21st December 1991

Everything after Halloween night seemed to fly by for Harry and his friends. Icicles started to form around the castle, the already chilly dungeons turned to freezing cold temperatures causing students to huddle around cauldrons for warmth.

A fair few notable events had occurred throughout the last two months.

Firstly during Charles first Quidditch game in November, Charles broom was jinxed and nearly threw him to the ground from a fatal height before he regained control and won the match by catching the snitch with his mouth, much to the amusement of Malfoy who spent an entire week gloating about how a wide mouth frog will replace Charles as Gryffindor seeker.

Harry's detentions with Professor Snape were a dawdle for Harry, he knew Snape was taking it easy on him by making him organise ingredients in the various potions cupboards. Professor Snape actually let Harry finish his detentions before the weekend out of respect.

Secondly after the incident with Charles broom, Harry and the others overheard Charles, Ron and Hermione talking to Hagrid about Professor Snape being the one who was cursing Charles broom during the match, Harry also heard Hagrid that an object from Nicholas Flamel was being guarded at the school by a three headed dog on the third floor and that Professor Snape was trying to steal it.

Harry however had a different theory on who was behind the events of Charles broom, Professor Quirrell. He seemed to feel more uneasy around Quirrell since Halloween night, he also felt like there was something else surrounding Quirrell, like there was someone else standing next to Quirrell when he was standing alone.

He voiced these opinions to Professor Snape as well as his friends, Snape told him to be careful around Quirrell and that he will be keeping an eye on Quirrell himself. Daphne told the others that Nicholas Flamel is a famous alchemist who worked with Dumbledore years ago. Though the thought of what Nicholas Flamel could be hiding at Hogwarts eluded them so Daphne and Harry decided to try and find out more over winter about Flamel and what he could be hiding at the school.

So on a Saturday afternoon of December 21st Harry and his three friends found themselves in a compartment on their first ever return journey from Hogwarts.

"Hey guys my parents are having a new years eve party at our house, I've made sure your all invited" said Harry dressed in a green jumper and jeans.

"Big party?" said Blaise in a black jumper and jeans.

"Yeah, loads of people are coming, Amelia Bones, Sirius, Remus, the Longbottoms, the Tonks, Rufus Scrimgeor, and unfortunatley, the Weasleys" said Harry with the last part in an annoyed tone.

"The Weasleys, you mean there will be an invasion of ugly redheads at Potter Manor, oh dear, I feel for the other guests" said Blaise.

"Even though my Mother is a redhead Blaise?" said Harry jokingly.

"She's an exception" said Blaise smirking.

The four laughed.

"We'll be there Harry" said Tracey dressed in a purple jumper and black skirt.

"Same here, my parents and sister will be there as well" said Daphne dressed in a green jumper and jeans.

"Good, I'll even sort it out with my parents for you guys to come and stay for a few days before the party if you want?" said Harry.

"Will your parents be fine with that, I mean were not exactly your fathers favourite people in the world" said Tracey.

"Yeah, my mum will persuade him, besides if all the Weasley children are staying over for Christmas, then you guys will be fine as well" said Harry.

"Why are all the Weasley kids staying with you over Christmas Harry?" said Blaise confused.

"Parents are in Romania visiting one of the eldest children, Charlie I think, only the ones in school and the daughter Ginny are the only ones staying with us" said Harry in a bored tone.

"Well at least you can write to us over Christmas, and we'll be there if were allowed to stay" said Daphne rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, it wont be all bad, the Twins are always good fun to be around, Percy will just suck up to my Dad since he's obsessed with the Ministry, Ginny will just stalk my brother while Ron pretends he's famous" said Harry.

"Well, at least it won't be all bad" said Tracey.

The four kept on talking until the train pulled into a crowded Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The four said their goodbyes before heading off to meet their respective families.

He saw his parents dresed in matching red jumpers and jeans. They were standing with Dorea, Sirius, Remus and Ginny Weasley.

Harry hugged his mother and sister. He then gave Sirius and Remus a hug each. He smiled at Ginny who just nodded at him before he turned to his father and shook his hand which James accepted this time which Harry was grateful for. Charles, Ron, the Weasley Twins and Percy made their way over to them.

After Charles and the Weasleys had exchanged their greetings with the rest of the group they all travelled back through the barrier and set off for Potter Manor to begin their Christmas holidays.

When Harry arrived back at Potter Manor Lily pulled him aside into his bedroom for a private word. They sat down on his bed in silence until Harry broke said silence.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Mum?"

Lily looked down sadly.

"Harry, is everything okay, with you I mean?" said Lily.

"Yeah I'm okay, why do you ask?" replied Harry.

"It's just, I'm worried about you that's all Harry" said Lily.

"How so?" said Harry.

"Harry, some of your behaviour at school worries me" replied Lily.

"This about that duel with Ron again?" said Harry.

"Partly, and about the magic you used on that troll" said Lily.

"What about it?" said Harry.

Lily sighed before looking at him.

"Where did you learn magic like that Harry, who taught it to you" said Lily with a questioning look.

"I taught myself, Remus's old books are rather helpful" said Harry casually.

"Why do you need to learn magic like that at 11, that's 4th year magic?" said Lily.

"You know I've always enjoyed learning Mum, I guess I picked that up from you" said Harry.

Lily smiled.

"Yes, I guess you did, but what made you decide to use those on the troll in the first place?" said Lily.

"Instincts, it was either kill the troll or watch it kill Charles, Ron and Hermione, there was only one choice to make" said Harry casually.

"I know, I'm proud of you protecting your brother and his friends but I need to know, how did you feel after you killed the troll?" said Lily.

Harry looked down.

"I felt sick at first, wondering how I could do that, and then nothing, I felt absolutely nothing, like nothing had even happened, does that make me a bad person?" said Harry solemnly.

Lily hugged him.

"Harry, your not a bad person, your a very good person, its just with some of the stuff you get up to at school, me and your Dad are worried, Professor Dumbledore told us about what you said to him at the Halloween feast" said Lily.

"He deserved that, Halloween is supposed to be about remembering those who are no longer with us, its about sharing in the memories and remembering the good times about them, yet he chose to glorify Charles instead of honouring tradition" replied Harry.

"Harry, you know what your brother is and what he did, they honour him every year on Halloween" said Lily.

"For doing what, for sitting there in his crib and crying, I did the same but no honour comes my way, you stood in front of Voldemort prepared to die to protect us, yet they do not honour a mother who nearly died to protect her children" replied Harry.

"Harry as true as that is, it will not change anything, your brother is the one destined to beat Voldemort, if what Dumbledore says is true about Voldemort still being alive, then Charles will be pretty high on his target list, so we need to prepare him for Voldemort's return" said Lily.

"I know that, but he shouldn't be glorifying Charles, that's just adding more pressure on him" said Harry.

"Look Harry the main thing I wanted to ask you is, can you try to tone down this behaviour at school, I mean putting students in the hospital wing as a side effects of your duelling isn't right Harry" said Lily.

"Yeah well Ron had that coming, he's downright awful to me and my friends, not to mention his constant comments about how Slytherin house is a shame on Hogwarts, I'm a part of Slytherin house, as are my friends, do you expect us to sit back and not do anything to defend our house?" replied Harry folding his arms.

Lily sighed.

"Harry, that sounds like he's trying to get a rise out of you, your only giving him what he wants, just ignore him, he'll only get himself in more trouble if he continues" said Lily.

"So you're saying just ignore him, pay him no mind while he hurls insult after insult at me and my friends" said Harry.

"Yes, he's not worth the trouble you could get into if you give him a reaction Harry, and he'll be here for the entire holiday, I won't have you two fighting in this house" said Lily sternly.

"I'll try, but no promises okay, if he goes too far, I won't let him off so nicely" said Harry.

"Not the answer I wanted, but I'll be fine with that" said Lily.

"Okay, hey off topic but do you mind if Daphne, Tracey and Blaise come and stay for a few days after Christmas, I know we've already got a few here in terms of the Weasley's but it would be nice to see my friends before the new years party?" said Harry.

"If they want to come then I don't see why not, your friends are welcome here Harry" said Lily.

Harry hugged her.

"Thanks Mum, it means a lot" said Harry.

The two left the room and went downstairs to join the others.

For the next dew days Harry spent his time avoiding Ron, Charles and Ginny who never seemed to be apart from each other. To Harry and Dorea's amusement Fred and George had plenty of pranks for the rest of the household focusing most of their pranks on Percy. Harry and Dorea enjoyed helping the twins with their pranks as much as possible, they gave Ron a potion that made him grow brown fur all over his body making him look like a tall man like Weasel for a few hours, they bewitched James glasses to change colours rapidly for hours which went unnoticed by James for two hours, they caused Percy to talk in a singing voice for hours with a potion.

Harry brought presents for all his friends when the family visited Diagon Alley two days after they returned from Hogwarts. He brought a book on Transfiguration for pranks for Blaise, a second year potions textbook for Daphne, a book about magical water plants for Tracey, a pranks kit for the Twins to share, and a big box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans for Neville.

He purchased matching silver bracelets for his Mother and Dorea which were magically charmed against theft and some minor hexes and jinxes. He made sure to get his Father and Charles presents as well, he picked a new wand holster for James and a book on basic defensive magic for Charles knowing that he will need to prepare himself for Voldemort's return.

After he returned home and wrapped the presents for his friends he visited Diagon Alley again with his Mother to send them to his friends using the Post Office in the Alley, he sent Shadow off to deliver Daphne's gift instead of sending it with his other friends gifts given that he needed to give Shadow something to do over the holidays.

He also sent replies to Daphne, Tracey and Blaise when he sent their presents telling them they could come over any time after boxing day for a few days. He received their replies the next day with Daphne saying she and Astoria could come on the 27th with Blaise and Tracey coming round on the 28th and that they were all going to stay until new years eve.

Finally after what seemed like weeks rather than three days, Christmas day arrived, Harry woke up eagerly and went to get Dorea out of bed. The two went downstairs to the lounge together where the whole family had decorated a huge 15 foot tree which stood in the corner of the room. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were already sat on the settees waiting for them wearing colour changing Christmas jumpers.

"Merry Christmas everyone" said Harry walking up to give each person a hug.

"Merry Christmas pup" said Sirius.

"Merry Christmas Harry" said Lily.

"Merry Christmas son" said James.

"Merry Christmas kids" said Remus.

Dorea went up to all of them and hugged them as Charles and the Weasley's all arrived into the room in their pyjamas.

After they all had breakfast of bacon sandwiches and toast they sat down near the tree while Lily handed out presents to each person.

Harry got a new wand holster from James, a book on healing spells from Lily, a book on Animagi from Sirius to Harry's surprise and Charles shock, a self writing notebook from Remus, a book on dark wizards from Charles who slightly smirked while Harry sighed in annoyance, a pair of green and silver gloves from Dorea, a book on advanced defensive spells from Daphne, a box of Honeydukes sweets from Tracey, a beginners pranks kit from the Twins, and a new eagle feathered quill from Blaise.

To Harry's surprise Charles had received James invisibility cloak which had been in the Potter family for generations, he also received a wand holster from James like Harry did.

All the children bar Harry also received a hand knitted Christmas jumper form Molly Weasley. Ron scowled at his jumper while Harry didn't care that there wasn't one for him, he didn't expect one after what he had done to Ron.

They all put their presents to one side and ate a large Christmas dinner packed with everything imaginable including Christmas crackers giving off a cannon like boom when used containing sweets and white mice.

Christmas day ended and Boxing day passed. Harry was excited when the 27th December rolled around. He was dressed in a green Christmas jumper and jeans waiting for Daphne and Astoria to arrive by Floo.

It was around one in the afternoon when they arrived accompanied by Lucille who went off to chat to Lily briefly while Daphne and Astoria carried their suitcases upstairs into one of the guest rooms accompanied by Harry.

Daphne was wearing a green Christmas jumper with her initials inscribed in small gold letters on one of the breast pockets and jeans. Astoria like Daphne was wearing a Christmas jumper and jeans with her initials but her jumper was dark blue instead of green.

While Astoria went off to find Dorea, Daphne and Harry were sat in his bedroom talking.

"I loved the present you got me Harry, I was reading through it yesterday, we may find some use for some of the potions in that book" said Daphne smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it, and I know you'll make good use of it, your the best in our potions class, and I loved your present too, we can learn as much of those spells as we want" replied Harry.

"I know, we'll be the most powerful students in the school" smirked Daphne.

"That we will Daph, and so will Tracey and Blaise, we will rule Hogwarts and no one will touch us" joked Harry.

The two laughed.

"So what's it like being surrounded by Weasley's then Harry?" said Daphne smirking.

"It's not that bad actually, Fred and George are a laugh to be around, Ron, Ginny and Percy have been avoiding me thank god, me, Dorea and the Twins have been pranking them a lot over the last few days, some really good pranks as well, we turned Ron into something resembling a human Weasel" said Harry laughing.

"Nice one, wish I could have seen that, how did you do it?" said Daphne laughing.

"Fred and George slipped him this potion in his pumpkin juice, it only lasted for a few hours though, we didn't get any pictures of it either" said Harry.

"Hope you have more pranks planned Harry, I need to get in one this too" said Daphne.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you miss out on the fun, and trust me there's lots to be had" said Harry smirking.

Daphne laughed.

"What's she doing here?" said Ron from the doorway.

Harry and Daphne looked up towards the door to see Ron, Charles and Ginny stood there looking at them with annoyed looks.

"Daphne is here as my guest Weasley, so you will treat her with respect" said Harry sternly.

"What if I don't?" said Ron.

"Well if you don't, or if you attempt to hurt her in anyway, I'm sure it could be arranged for you to spend the rest of the holidays with your Aunt Muriel, do you want that Weasley?" said Harry.

Ron paled.

"You wouldn't, your father wouldn't allow it, he'd let me stay despite what I'd do to her" said Ron.

"Maybe, maybe not, besides I know my mother wouldn't like you being rude to her guests at all, and she will send you to your Aunt's if you do anything, so I'd rethink this if I was you" said Harry.

"Fine" scowled Ron.

"Good, now if you have nothing nice to say to us, take your leave" said Harry sternly.

The three walked off leaving Daphne and Harry alone.

"So he hasn't matured yet, wonder what his reaction will be tomorrow when Tracey and Blaise get here" sighed Daphne.

"If he's dead straight about staying here, he'll keep his mouth shut" said Harry.

The two continued to talk for about an hour before going off to meet Dorea and Astoria.

Dinner that night was a rather relaxed affair. Daphne and Lily were chatting about school when James once again congratulated Charles on his victory against Slytherin for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Harry, why don't you consider trying out for the Slytherin team next year, they're losing both a chaser and their seeker?" said Daphne after hearing James congratulations.

"I'm thinking about it, chaser would be good for me" replied Harry.

Charles coughed but a glare from Lily prevented him from speaking.

"That's really good Harry, your father was a great chaser" said Lily.

"I know, they've still got his captains medal from his 7th year in the trophy cabinet" replied Harry.

"Well then Harry, good luck, though I am slightly surprised, I never knew that you were interested in Quidditch" said James.

"Thank you father" said Harry.

"Well, if you do get on the team, you'll get a front row seat to when Gryffindor slaughter Slytherin in our next game with them" said Charles.

"You'll have to beat us first, besides don't swallow the snitch again, it might not come back up this time" smirked Harry.

The whole table bar Charles and James laughed heartily, even though James was chuckling slightly.

Charles scowled before focusing on his food again.

Tracey and Blaise arrived the next day.

The four spent the next three days catching up with each other and pranking everyone in the house using Harry's new beginners prank kit, they even roped Dorea and Astoria in on some of the pranks but also pranked them as well.

On new years eve Daphne, Astoria, Tracey and Blaise went home around noon for a few hours to get ready for the Potter's new years eve party that night.

Harry was dressed in formal black dress robes waiting by the fireplace with his Mother greeting guests as they arrived via the floo network, Charles and James were waiting by the main door for guests travelling to the party by other means, while Sirius, Remus and Dorea were in the sitting room with the Weasley's. Lily was dressed in a strapless floor length black dress.

The fireplace lit up and out stepped Cyrus Greengrass dressed in a black suit and bow tie accompanied by Astoria dressed in a green floor length dress.

"Lord Greengrass, welcome to Potter Manor" said Lily curtsying.

"A pleasure to be here Lady Potter, nice to see you again Harry" said Cyrus.

"Good to see you again Cyrus, Dorea's in the sitting room with the rest of the guests Tori if you want to go and see her" said Harry.

"Okay, thanks Harry" said Astoria walking off towards the sitting room.

The fireplace lit up again and out stepped Lucille and Daphne.

Lucille was wearing a strapless dark blue floor length dress. Daphne was wearing a sky blue knee length dress.

"Lady Greengrass, Daphne, welcome" said Harry kissing their knuckles causing both of them to smile.

"Well Lily, your boys a real charmer, and has more manners than his godfather at least" said Lucille smirking.

"Yeah well, you know what Sirius was like in school, charmer through and through" said Lily.

The group laughed before Cyrus, Lucille and Daphne walked towards the sitting room.

Neville and his Gran arrived through the floo next with Harry and Lilly welcoming them.

Tracey and her mum followed soon after. Harry greeted them and directed them to the sitting room.

Blaise and his mother walked towards Harry and Lily after entering through the front door.

"Harry, Lady Potter" said Blaise shaking Harry's hand and kissing Lily's knuckles.

Lily smiled.

"Well, Lady Zabini, I wouldn't be surprised if your son brings a girl home at some point over the summer, with charm like he has" joked Lily.

Harry, Blaise and Cecilia laughed while Blaise looked flustered.

"Daphne, Tori and Tracey are in the sitting room, I'll be there when the rest of the guests have arrived" said Harry.

After the rest of the guests arrived including the Bones, the Tonks, Rufus Scrimgeor who took a liking to Harry, Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, and Hagrid.

Harry joined Dorea, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria, Blaise and the Weasley twins in the sitting room.

The group talked away into the night sharing jokes and discussing pranks to play on certain individuals when they get back to school such as Malfoy, Ron, Charles and others. To the rest of the groups amusement Blaise danced with Lily causing bouts of laughter between the pair of them when they finished, deciding to make things even funnier Harry walked over to Cecilia Zabini, he kissed her knuckles before taking her hands and elegantly dancing with her. His friends were chuckling at her while Sirius and the Twins were wolf whistling at him. Harry and Blaise also danced with Daphne and Tracey as well to the amusement of the four of them with Harry and Blaise showing them the proper respect and courtesies. To Tracey and Harry's amusement Sirius and Beth Davis were dancing rather closely for two people who barely knew each other earning the pair jokes and comments from Harry and Tracey.

After new years eve and the rest of the holidays passed rather quickly, before Harry knew it he was back on the Hogwarts express with his friends returning to Hogwarts for the rest of their school year.

Harry told the others all about the defensive spells and the healing spells from the books given to him by Daphne and Lily and how they should start practising them as well.

After a hearty meal at the welcome back feast the four went to their rooms and went to sleep anticipating the classes the next day.

It wasn't until after dinner the next day that Harry saw something that made his heart stop in fear.

Him and Blaise were viewing the Marauders Map looking at Gryffindor tower when they saw something frightening in what they assumed was the first year boys dorm.

Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh my god, that can't be right" said Blaise in shock.

"Weasley's rat, he's had that for years, I need to tell Sirius" said Harry.

"Better be quick about it, he's in there with your brother as well" said Blaise.

Harry pulled out the two way mirror from his trunk.

"Padfoot" said Harry.

Sirius's face appeared in the mirror.

"Harry, how can I help?" said Sirius.

"Emergency, Pettigrew's in Gryffindor tower" said Harry worriedly.

"How is that possible?" said Sirius.

"It's Ron's rat Sirius, he's had that thing for years" said Harry.

"Dammit, I should have known, he's bought that thing to the house a few times, all that time that traitorous bastard was right under our nose-" said Sirius.

"Sirius?" interrupted Harry.

"Laughing at us, sneering that we didn't know it was him" continued Sirius.

"Sirius focus, contact Amelia and tell her to take a team of aurors to Gryffindor tower, they can arrest Wormtail and put him on trial for what he did" said Harry.

Sirius calmed down.

"Fine I'll sort that out now, you two just go to bed, I'll contact you in the morning, don't mention this to anyone, we'll say it was an anonymous source so we don't draw any attention to you" said Sirius.

"Okay, call me when you get more information" said Harry.

"Will do, you look after yourself boys, I'll contact you in the morning" said Sirius.

"Goodnight Padfoot" said Harry.

"Night Harry" said Sirius before his face disappeared from the mirror.

His face disappeared from the mirror.

Harry turned to Blaise who was looking at him interestingly.

"Come on Blaise, lets go to bed" said Harry.

"You don't wanna talk about it" said Blaise.

"It can wait until the morning, I'd feel better talking as a group at once than just the two of us" said Harry.

"Okay, we'll save it till the morning" said Blaise.

"I'll see you in the morning" said Harry before walking over towards the bathroom.

The two boys went to sleep until early next morning. They met up with Daphne and Tracey in the common room and went down for breakfast. Harry explained to them what had happened the night before.

"Good, now all those good people he sold out can finally be at peace, knowing he's going to Azkaban for the rest of his life" said Tracey.

"They should kill him instead, that will be proper justice" said Harry darkly.

Tracey gasped while Daphne and Blaise looked at him shocked.

"Harry, don't think like that" said Daphne.

"It's what he deserves" said Harry.

"No Harry, death would be too easy for him, he can rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life, that is a real torture" said Blaise.

Harry sighed but nodded slowly.

Daphne placed her arm around his shoulder.

"Harry, I know your mad, I know what he did, but Blaise is right, let him rot in Azkaban, killing him will only make you feel worse, let the Wizergamot deal with him" said Daphne sincerely.

Harry looked at her then back at the group.

"I need to be alone for a bit, I'll see you guys in DADA okay" said Harry.

"Okay Harry" said Tracey.

Harry walked away.

Daphne went to follow him but Blaise stopped her.

"No Daph, not this time, he needs to be alone for a bit" said Blaise.

Daphne nodded and the three continued down towards the breakfast table.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Forgotten Hero**

20th March 1992

Harry had managed to calm down about Peter Pettigrew after a few days. Peter was sentenced to life in Azkaban after a short trial at the Wizergamot. For Harry this was relief since he couldn't hurt anyone now that he was locked away in prison.

Speaking to Sirius through the mirror and Lily through letters the pair were in the same boat as Harry about Peter being where he belonged in Azkaban and that he couldn't hurt their family any more. Even James sent a letter to Harry congratulating him on getting Peter sent to Azkaban, which made Harry even happier now that his Father had praised him for the first time in what felt like years to Harry.

January passed into February and slowly the temperature started to rise and the weather got nicer day by day. February passed into March with relative ease and they started to see more sunshine and warmer weather.

However it all took a bad turn one Saturday afternoon.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were all walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall when suddenly Tracey tripped to the floor causing laughter to break out from behind a suit of armour.

Harry wheeled round to where the armour was to see a sniggering Draco Malfoy pointing his wand towards them accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle who were laughing along with him.

"You think that's funny Malfoy?" said Harry angrily.

"Course it is Potter, the filthy half blood should learn not to have 2 left feet" said Draco while Blaise helped Tracey to her feet.

"I see your Mother forgot to teach you proper manners, or has she not spanked you hard enough yet?" said Daphne.

"Watch what you say Greengrass, your dirty blood loving mouth will get you in a lot of trouble one of these days" snarled Malfoy.

"You better watch your mouth Malfoy, or Madam Pomfrey will have to unfreeze your nuts again" said Harry.

"And your no better Potter, its just a shame the Dark Lord didn't kill your mudblood loving par-" said Draco.

"STUPEFY!" shouted Harry.

The spell hit Draco square in the chest and slammed him full force through the suit of armour into the wall causing Crabbe and Goyle to look at Harry in shock.

Draco slumped to the floor blood leaking out from the top of his head.

Professors Mcgonagall and Snape rushed out of the Great Hall.

"What the devil is going on here Potter?" shouted Professor Mcgonagall.

Harry didn't say anything but was visibly shaking with anger and a bit of disappointment.

Snape strode over to where Malfoy was lying on the floor while Mcgonagall rounded on Harry.

"Potter with me" said Mcgonagall taking Harry by the shoulders.

"It's not his fault Professor" said Tracey.

"It was Malfoy" said Blaise.

"He said something very cruel about Harry's parents" said Daphne.

"Enough, let me speak to Mr Potter first, then you can all have your say" said Mcgonagall as she strode away with Harry.

Professor Mcgonagall took Harry down the corridor and into her office. Harry sat down at one of the desks looking at the floor still shaking while Professor Mgonagall called a house elf and asked for a pot of tea.

A few minutes later the House Elf returned with the tea pot, 2 cups, sugar and milk on a silver platter.

Professor Mcgonagall poured Harry a cup of tea and handed it to him which he slowly took the cup from her hand not looking up from the floor.

He took a sip and stopped shaking.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this Mr Potter, because your going to get in a lot of trouble for this" said Professor Mcgonagall sounding disappointed.

"Can I have Professor Snape here, I'd feel better talking about it in front of my Head of House as well, and my friends, it would make this a lot easier if I had them, for moral support?" said Harry quietly.

"Of course Mr Potter, he should be here in a few minutes" said Mcgonagall.

Harry nodded.

Five minutes later the door opened and Professor Snape walked into the room followed by Daphne, Tracey and Blaise.

Daphne ran up to Harry and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Well then Mr Potter, what happened?" said Professor Mcgonagall.

Harry proceeded to tell them everything what happened earlier. By the time Harry was finished telling his story Professor Snape was shaking with anger while Professor Mcgonagall looked sympathetic towards him.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard with the spell, I was just so angry at what he said, I lost control" said Harry.

"Rest assured Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy will be punished for this, but you will be getting a more severe punishment, I'm placing you under house arrest for the next month, you will not be able to leave Slytherin common room at all including lessons and meals, food will be sent to your room during meal times, as will any mail you receive, and Professor Snape will be writing to your parents" said Professor Mcgonagall.

"I understand, may I be excused now?" said Harry.

"You may go Potter, Professor Snape will escort you back to your common room" said Professor Mcgonagall.

Harry got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom with Professor Snape, Daphne, Blaise and Tracey.

The whole group was silent during the walk until Harry spoke up.

"How is he Professor?"

Snape turned to look at him.

"He's got a concussion and will have to stay in the Hospital Wing for a week, but he'll be okay" said Snape sounding disappointed.

"At least he'll be okay, doesn't mean I forgive him though" said Harry.

"I understand Potter" said Snape.

"You'll be writing to my parents then?" said Harry.

"Yes" said Snape.

"Can that wait until tomorrow at least, I'd like to write to them first, at least then I can explain what happened to them?" said Harry.

"I'll allow that" said Snape.

"Thank you Professor" said Harry.

They reached the Slytherin Common room. Harry and the others went inside and went into Harry and Blaise's room.

Harry sat down on his bed with Daphne while Tracey and Blaise sat on Blaise's bed.

Daphne put her arm around Harry.

"Are you all right Harry?" said Daphne softly.

"I don't even know any more if I'm being honest Daph, anger has been coming to me too often this past year, I'm losing control of it more often, I don't even feel normal any more" said Harry.

"You are normal Harry, there's nothing wrong with you" said Blaise.

"All I keep thinking is, one day I'm going to say or do something I really regret, and on that day, I don't think I'll ever be the same again" said Harry.

"Don't think like that Harry, we won't let that happen to you, were all here for you, we're not going anywhere" said Daphne.

"You'll always have us to turn to, whenever you need it" said Tracey.

Harry looked around and smiled weakly.

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot" said Harry.

"Don't mention it" said Daphne squeezing his shoulders.

"Why don't you write that letter and then me and Blaise will go and mail it for you?" said Tracey.

Harry smiled before getting up and walking over to his desk to write the letter.

Dear Mum

Just a heads up, your going to get a letter from Professor Snape in the next few days, I'm in quite a lot of trouble.

Malfoy started on me and the others, we were arguing until he mentioned that Voldemort should have killed you that night. After that I just lost it, I sent a powerful stunning spell at him knocking him through a suit of armour into the wall, he's ended up with a concussion but he's going to be okay.

I've been put under house arrest for the next month, letters will still come through though and on the flip side I get plenty of time to study for my exams.

I'm sorry I broke my promise to you.

Love Harry

Harry folded the letter up placed it in an envelope writing _"Mum"_ on the front. He pulled out another piece of parchment and began to write.

Dear Padfoot

I've been put under house arrest for a month. Malfoy started on me and my friends so I used a powerful stunner on him and he's in the Hospital Wing with a concussion, he'll be okay though.

I need your advice. I've been having very bad anger issues all year and today was the worst one yet. I can't help but feel like there's something wrong with me to make me like this, I feel like I could be going bad on the inside. I keep thinking one of these days I'm going to say or do something I really regret and it's going to cost me big time.

Can you reply ASAP.

Love Harry

Harry placed his second letter in the envelope and wrote _"Sirius"_ on the front.

Tracey walked over and took the envelopes from him before hugging him.

"We'll be back soon Harry" said Blaise.

Harry smiled at him.

"Cheers guys" said Harry.

"No problem" said Tracey.

Tracey and Blaise left the room.

Harry turned to look at Daphne.

"So what do you think, howler, or angry letter?" said Harry jokingly.

"Angry letter, your mum doesn't seem like the kind of person who would send a howler, that's more of a Weasley thing" said Daphne smiling.

Harry smirked.

"Well, I feel better now at least, after getting all that out, thank you" said Harry.

"Glad to help, you know I'll always be here if you need me" said Daphne.

Harry smiled.

It wasn't too long before Blaise and Tracey came back. The four kept talking long into the afternoon and evening. When it came time for the evening meal the other three decided to stay with Harry instead of going to the Great Hall despite his insistence that they don't have to stay with him through dinner.

Harry then had some extra food brought up by one of the house elves.

The month long house arrest seemed to fly by for Harry. Every day it was more or less the same routine, his friends would always have their meals with him and got him some food from the kitchens once or twice. He spent the rest of the time either laughing or studying with his friends, or searching the Marauders Map when he was on his own.

Malfoy got out of the Hospital Wing a week after the incident and had stayed away from Harry and his friends so far, Harry found out that Draco had been given 2 weeks detention with Filch cleaning various parts of the castle. Something Harry found amusing given how much Draco hated doing things for himself.

As expected Sirius replied back the next day. He lightly scolded Harry for his actions but congratulated him on them as well. Typical Sirius Harry thought. He also told Harry that everyone has light and dark inside of them but that it was their choices that made them the people they are.

His Mother's letter, as Harry expected was the complete opposite. She had been rather angry at his actions but she included a little praise in the letter as well saying that she didn't blame Harry for attacking Malfoy after what he had said.

At the end though Harry was relieved when his house arrest ended, being stuck in the same place for a solid month will do that for you. However at the same time house arrest finished the exams were starting. Having done plenty of studying over the last month Harry felt increasingly confident about taking them, more than can be said for other students.

Particularly for Charles and Ron who seemed to be relying on Hermione given that she was the only one smart enough to take notes by the looks of it. Harry snorted at the thought, he knew those two wouldn't be bothered to take their own notes, or smart enough in Ron's case.

Harry strolled through the exams with ease, as did Daphne and Tracey, Blaise however found them a bit more difficult but the other three always made sure to help Blaise with his studying.

Then when May just started the Charles Potter publicity wagon rolled in again.

Charles, Ron and Hermione had somehow managed to get down the trapdoor on the third floor corridor thinking Professor Snape had gone down there to steal the Philosophers Stone. The three of them had managed to get through a variety of obstacles only for Charles to find as Harry guessed correctly Professor Quirrell trying to steal the stone. The worst part however was that Quirrell was actually possessed by Voldemort and tried to kill Charles before he somehow managed to defeat him and acquire the stone.

That latest excursion had landed Charles in the Hospital Wing. Harry had gone up to see him but he was asleep. The only downside was that it had now boosted Charles popularity by a hundredfold and unfortunately it had boosted his very large ego as well.

Many of the younger students were now flocking to him begging him to tell them about how he defeated Quirrell and saved the school. Harry wouldn't have been that bothered by it, if the story did not change and get more ridiculous every time it was told.

Then came the leaving feast at the end of the school year. Conveniently with one last surprise from Dumbledore. After announcing Slytherin as the winners of the house cup, Dumbledore added another 170 points to Gryffindor for the efforts of Charles, Ron, Hermione and to Harry's surprise Neville. Naturally this caused Gryffindor to win the house cup beating Slytherin by 10 points to the outrage of Slytherin but the delight of the other three houses.

Then came the train ride home after a long and eventful year. The four quickly found themselves a compartment and were joined to Harry's surprise by the Weasley Twins and their friend Lee Jordan.

"It seems dear Ronniekins hasn't come down from dreamland yet" said Fred.

"He's still going on about how he helped save the school and should be well remembered for his efforts" said George.

"That bad huh?" said Harry lazily.

"Worse, he seems to have a bigger ego than your brother, embarrassing really, makes me wonder how we brilliant twins are even remotely related to him" said George.

"Feel sorry for you, you should send him a howler, deflate his head a bit, something like, you should not steel fame you don't deserve Ronniekins" said Daphne.

"Were actually considering it" said Fred.

"Yeah, only just" said Lee.

The group laughed.

They continued talking and playing games of exploding snap all of the way back to Kings Cross Station. As Harry was stepping off of the train he felt a sense of relief.

"It's good to be back" thought Harry.

 **AN: 1 chapter to go, and then the trailer for The Forgotten Hero part 2 and a new story of mine that will be released soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Forgotten Hero**

31st July 1992

"My Birthday" thought Harry as he looked around the room after waking up.

Harry thought to himself how much things had changed over the last few weeks.

It all started after he returned home for the summer.

He knew he had a choice to make. Either stay at Potter Manor, or go to live at Grimmauld Place for sometime until he had properly patched things up with his family. To Harry the choice was simple. Sirius welcomed him to Grimmauld Place in open arms saying he could stay here as long as he wanted.

As he looked around his bedroom in Grimmauld Place Harry thought back to the day he left.

 _Harry was in his room packing all of his belongings into his trunk and bag. He was halfway through packing when his Mother appeared in the doorway._

" _So your leaving then" said Lily sadly._

 _Harry turned to look at her._

" _It's better this way" said Harry plainly._

" _Better for who, you or us?" replied Lily._

" _Both, I need some time away from here, because sadly this doesn't feel much like a home any more" said Harry._

 _Lily walked into the room and sat down on the bed looking at the floor._

" _I'll understand if your angry at us Harry, but this is your home, you belong here" said Lily._

" _I'm not angry at you, Dad maybe, but this will be better for all of us, I need some time away" said Harry._

 _Lily had traces of tears in her eyes._

" _So you are leaving then?" said a voice from the doorway._

 _Harry and Lily both turned towards the doorway to see James standing there._

" _Yes" said Harry plainly._

" _For how long?" said James._

" _Until I decide it's the right time for me to come back" replied Harry._

 _James was taken aback by the bluntness of Harry's answer._

" _And when will that be?" said James._

" _No idea, a year maybe 2" said Harry._

" _Are you sure that's a good idea?" said Lily._

" _Yes, we all need this" said Harry._

" _All of us, or just you?" replied James._

" _You disapprove" said Harry._

" _This is your home, we raised you, you belong here, not with Sirius, I won't allow you to go" said James sternly._

" _You won't allow me, that doesn't matter you can't stop me, not like you ever paid much mind to me this last year anyway" said Harry._

" _Harry" said Lily shocked._

" _That's not true, I love you both and your sister" said James._

" _Well you've got a funny way of showing it sometimes" said Harry._

" _Well if that's how you feel, go then, don't let us stop you, and only come back here when you've come to your senses, and once you've calmed down your temper, god knows you need to do that when your back at school as well" said James angrily._

" _James" hissed Lily._

" _Oh I see, it was all right for you to bully just about anyone in school, but when I do it to someone who actually deserves it, you don't like it" replied Harry._

" _I never gave students concussions" said James._

" _That bit was an accident, but he had it coming, did you forget what I told Mum in my letter after it happened ?" said Harry._

 _James opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it._

" _Can I finish packing in peace?" said Harry._

 _James nodded and left the room._

 _Lily stood up and hugged him tightly._

" _Come downstairs and say goodbye at least" said Lily._

" _I will" said Harry._

 _Lily smiled and left the room._

 _A few minutes later Harry finished packing._

" _So your really leaving then?" said Dorea._

 _Harry looked up to see her stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes._

" _Yes, it's better this way" said Harry._

" _And what about me, will you just forget about me?" said Dorea walking into the room._

" _Never, I can't forget my favourite sibling, besides you'll still be able to visit me" said Harry inviting her over to sit on the bed with him._

" _Really?" said Dorea sitting down next to him._

" _Of course, and you can write to me whenever you want" said Harry._

" _Then why can't I come with you?" said Dorea._

" _Because your needed here, I don't think Mum could handle losing 2 kids, especially her only daughter" said Harry._

 _Dorea pouted but nodded her head understanding._

" _I'll miss you big brother" said Dorea._

" _I'll miss you to Rea" replied Harry._

Harry left for Grimmauld Place that same afternoon.

Harry had already begun to notice certain changes at Grimmauld Place after a few days. For one Tracey and her mother seemed to be around quite often. Harry's suspicions were confirmed one afternoon when he entered the sitting room to find Sirius and Beth kissing on one of the settees.

Harry cleared his throat causing the two to jump apart and look at him.

"Finally found a woman who can tame you Sirius?" said Harry chuckling.

Sirius and Beth blushed heavily.

"I'm guessing Tracey already knows then?" said Harry.

"Yes, Sirius wanted to tell you, though we didn't think you'd find out like this" said Beth flushing.

"She's always been good at keeping secrets, I'm happy for you both though, especially you Sirius, it's about time you settled down" said Harry.

"Thanks Harry" said Sirius.

"I hope you know what your getting into Beth, you'll need some serious stones to keep this one in check, more than he has anyway" said Harry grinning.

Beth laughed while Sirius looked shocked.

"Come here you" said Sirius jumping up from the settee and running towards Harry who took off running.

He received plenty of letters from Dorea and his Mother asking him how he was getting on, but had yet to receive one from his Father. Harry was slightly disappointed at this but knew it might take a while before his Mother was able to convince his Father to get in touch with him.

Back to the present day Harry smiled at how his life had turned out in the past 2 months. He felt at home at Grimmauld Place and was excited for his 12th birthday.

He got up from bed and left the room.

He walked over to Tracey's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Tracey.

Harry opened the door and walked in to find Tracey sat at her desk still in her pyjamas reading.

Tracey turned around and got up. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Harry" said Tracey.

"Cheers Trace" said Harry hugging her back.

"What are you reading?" said Harry.

"This new book on healing my Mum gave to me" replied Tracey.

"Anything good?" said Harry.

"A few things, but I'll tell you later, come on lets go downstairs" said Tracey grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

The pair walked downstairs into the dining room where Sirius, Beth and Remus were waiting for them.

"Happy birthday Harry" said Remus giving him a hug.

"Thanks uncle Remus" replied Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry" said Sirius and Beth simultaneously.

Harry laughed.

"Thanks guys" said Harry.

"Come, have some breakfast, then you can have your presents" said Sirius.

Harry and Tracey sat down with the others to enjoy bacon sandwiches with tea and coffee.

After breakfast the group went to get changed before heading downstairs again to the sitting room for Harry's presents.

Harry had received a new wallet from Beth, a unique pen knife from Sirius that could open any lock, a Nimbus 2001 from Remus to Harry's delight, a large supply of chocolate from Tracey, a photo album from Lily and Dorea containing pictures of his parents and their friends. Harry found a rather amusing photo of a shirtless drunk Sirius covered in lipstick kisses from his Dads stag party earning laughs from the group and embarrassment from Sirius.

That afternoon the guests began to arrive for Harry's party.

The Greengrasses, Zabini's, Tonks's, Neville, Lily and Dorea all attended his party.

Harry received a book on Herbology from Neville, a brand new set of casual robes from the Greengrasses, a Quidditch through the ages book from Blaise and a Auror's training book from the Tonks's much to Harry's surprise.

Looking around at all the guests at his party Harry felt truly at peace. These were the people he cared about. The people he wanted to be around the rest of his life. While he was talking to Daphne and Tracey on the settee Lily approached him.

"Harry, can I have a word in private please?" said Lily.

Harry looked at her and nodded his head. He got up and followed her out of the room into the hallway.

Once they were sure they were alone Harry turned to look at her.

"What would you like to speak to me about?" said Harry.

"I suppose it's pointless to ask you to come home isn't it?" said Lily.

"Yes" said Harry plainly.

"We miss you, even your Father does, in his own way" said Lily.

"Judging by our last conversation, he wasn't too bothered" said Harry.

"I know, he does regret that though, that's the only reason he's not here today, he's got it in his head that you don't want him here" said Lily.

"I would've wanted him to be here, but he's not here so I just get on with it, it doesn't bother me" said Harry.

Lily was taken aback by this.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" said Harry.

"No Harry, it's okay, listen Me and Dorea are going to have to get off, we've got Charles's birthday to attend as well" said Lily.

"Okay, have fun, I'll write to you" said Harry hugging her.

"We will, love you" said Lily.

"Love you too" said Harry.

The pair of them walked back into the sitting room. Harry said goodbye to Dorea and went back to join his friends.

The rest of the day went brilliantly for Harry with top of the notch food, games and a very loud happy birthday led by a slightly tipsy Sirius.

Later that evening the guests left each one saying one last happy birthday to Harry and his friends promising to write and that they will see him on the train. Pretty soon it was only Harry, Tracey, Sirius and Beth left in the house.

The rest of the day passed by without incident, apart from Beth telling Sirius off for getting too drunk at his godson's birthday.

The next day Harry found himself alone with Sirius in the kitchen shortly after they both woke up.

"Thank you Sirius, for letting me live here I mean" said Harry.

"Don't mention it Harry, you know you've always got a home here" said Sirius.

Harry looked down for a moment.

"Is it wrong to say that you mean more to me than my own father does?" said Harry.

Sirius looked shocked.

"Not if it's the truth, how long have you felt like this?" said Sirius.

"For quite some time now, I'm not sure when it started, I just feel like your more of a father to me than my own Dad" said Harry.

Sirius wrapped him in a hug.

"You know Harry, you've always been like a son to me, and I'm happy you feel this way, but I want you to promise me something okay" said Sirius.

"Sure" said Harry.

"Don't give up on your Dad, he may be stubborn, but he'll come round, same with Charles as well" said Sirius.

Harry looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Okay"

"Good, now lets have some breakfast" said Sirius.

Harry smiled.

The pair of them sat down shortly before Tracey and Beth walked in.

Looking round at the others in the room Harry smiled thinking about his new family. Life could only get better from here.

 **AN: The end of the first part, I will be probably going back across the story getting rid of mistakes and altering some little bits and pieces, but I will not be making any wholesale changes despite some peoples comments about what could be added.**


	9. Upcoming Story Trailers

**Trailer's**

 _Trailer 1 -_

 _Hogwarts comes into focus._

" _It's good to be back" said Blaise in the Great Hall._

" _Well some things are better than others" said Daphne in the Great Hall._

" _Like the git who will be teaching DADA this year" said Harry in the Great Hall._

" _Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, First Class" said a cheery blonde man in magenta robes._

" _Well we might have a peaceful year this time" said Tracey in the Great Hall._

 _Dramatic drum beat._

" _That's not a good thing Harry, only dark wizards were known to have that ability" said Blaise._

" _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again" said Dumbledore in a corridor._

" _Be careful Potter, you and your friends" said Professor Snape in his office._

" _Your Voldemort" said Harry standing in a large chamber._

 _Dramatic drum beat._

 _The Forgotten Hero Part 2._

 _Coming Soon..._

 _Trailer 2 -_

" _And now it begins" said Ser Arthur Dayne pulling both his swords out._

" _No, now it ends" said Ned Stark._

 _Guitar solo._

" _I'm sorry Ashara, he died like a hero would" said Ned outside Starfall._

" _We have a son" said Ashara Dayne in the courtyard._

" _I can't be with you Ashara, I'm sorry" said Ned in the bedroom._

 _Guitar solo._

" _He's his Uncle come again" said Ser Barristan Selmy stood in the courtyard._

" _Ser Jon Dayne, Lord of Starfall" said Jon Dayne at the tournament._

 _Music plays as flashes of various characters are shown including Sansa, Nymeria Sand, Oberyn Martell, Ashara Dayne and Ned Stark are shown._

" _This is for you Jon" said Ashara handing him Dawn._

 _Music plays again as more flashes are shown of Jon, Oberyn and Robb Stark in battle._

 _Title flashes onto the screen._

 _The Sword Of The Morning_

 _Coming soon..._


End file.
